Always in Love With You
by QuickLE
Summary: Seventh year, Hermoine and Draco are Head Girl and Boy and sharing a dorm. Hermoine has changed since the holidays and her friends aren't the only one noticing, Can Draco find it out and also realise something himself?
1. new Beginnings

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Harry Potter characters

**New Beginnings**

_'Fucking oath, two minutes after we leave London and there is already a fight happening.'_ She thought.

Hermoine gradually made her way towards the crowd, which was now filled the small aisle of the train. The conflict she knew was between Gryffindor and Slytherin always was. What really pissed her off now though was that she was the one that had to deal with it and also she had to do it alone.

"Okay, everyone. What is going on here?" Hermoine asked loudly, as she pushed her way through the dense crowd. She finally reached the middle, where two young second years are standing, wands out, looking like they are ready to pounce. Hermoine slightly giggled at the thought of second years duelling. It was pathetic.

"Now boys, what seems to be the problem here?" she asked politely. The Slytherin boy quickly turned his head, wand still facing the Gryffindor.

"This stupid Gryffindor believed he could sit in this compartment, when he clearly knew it was ours." He angrily told her, "What's it to you anyway?"

"Excuse me. You shall address me with some respect. I'm Head Girl and I have to deal with your punishment for causing this." She said sternly. No one was going to walk over her this year. She had changed.

"Now you have two choices," she continued. The boys lowered their wands knowing it was over; the crowd began to disappear slowly, some staying to await the punishment.

"Firstly, I can escort you both when the train arrives at Hogsmeade and take you straight to your Head of House, let me assure they will not be happy to deal with this so early in the year or you can decide who has the compartment and the others find another and if you can't do that civilly then I'll make the decision for you." She finished, looking at the both. The boys stared at her then at each other.

"You can have the compartment we will find another," said the Gryffindor. The Slytherin just smirked and entered the enter compartment closely followed by all his friends. The Gryffindor's turned around and began looking for another empty compartment.

_'Oh I so didn't need that, where is Draco? He is supposed to be helping me, being Head boy and all. ARR! He wouldn't have helped anyway, probably would have made things even more complicated.'_ Hermoine thought as she rubbed her head, feeling a headache forming.

Draco stormed down the aisle, he just couldn't deal with Pansy right now. It was over, she knew but why did she always have to make him want her. It drove him mad, the seductive looks, the slight touch of her hand on his thigh, always flooded back memories of past experiences. Something he definitely didn't want again.

"Fuck her. I don't need her anyway." He said aloud, as he walked straight into that stupid mudblood Granger. He looked at her, as she rubbed her shoulder, she must have tried to pass him but failed. She had changed, her thick bushy hair was now tamed, straight and layered falling nicely on her shoulder and it was coloured a nice chocolate brown, bringing out her eyes and if he was not mistaken she was wearing make-up. That was not all, maybe he hadn't noticed it before, but she had filled out, the look of her body sending shivers through him.

_'Jesus Christ, what am I doing? I definitely should not be thinking about bloody Granger but god she looks so good.'_ He thought shamefully

He pulled himself together and watched as she slowly raised her head. It wasn't just her looks that he noticed she stood confidently almost intimidating. She glared at him, letting him now she was really annoyed.

"Malfoy," she hissed. "Where have you been? I had to deal with some stupid kids already today and I needed your fucking help!"

"Oh there, there Granger." He said patronizing her. " I'm sure you handled those kids well and for me, I was preoccupied." He smirked.

"Your such a fucking dick Malfoy," She replied angrily before storming past him.

He swiftly turned his head as she walked past. Catching a glance at her arse, fitting nicely into her muggle jeans.

_'Oh god,'_ he thought, _' what does she expect from me? She knows what I'm like, she really can't think I would act any different just because its final year.'_

Hermoine stormed back to compartment, furious. To find Ron sitting alone, with a bunch of lollies and wrappers around him, this is what she needed to calm her, normality. Ron looked up from his lollies, he had been deciding which one to eat next, he faced changed when he saw Hermoine it was a look of confusion.

"What's wrong 'Moine?" he asked softly

"Don't even get me started, Ronald." She replied before sighing. Hermoine began rubbing her temples, knowing in about 10 minutes she would have a frightful headache. She lay down on the seat and closed her eyes

"Where is Harry and Ginny?" She asked, knowing perfectly well where they were. She also knew that it bugged Ron, having them dating, even though he was too nice to say so. She heard him groan before speak.

"Doing you know what." He mumbled. She didn't even have to look at him to know, the look on his face and he had several lollies in his mouth. This image amused her, Ron amused her but that was as far as her attraction went. As if they could here there names being said Harry and Ginny, waltzed into the room red faced and Ginny's top done up wrongly. Hermoine sat up and looked at the pair, they were cute, flushed and breathing heavily still. She quickly looked away as tears welled up in her eyes.

'_I'm stronger than this, why am I being so stupid.'_ She thought

**AN: Well that's it, I know its short, Please review! thanx**


	2. Off Limits

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter characters

**Off Limits**

As Hermoine overwatched the great hall, her thoughts began to sway towards that of a very annoy blonde Slytherin boy. She had noticed today on the train the way he looked at her, when he thought she wasn't looking, it sent shivers down her spine.

_'That look, the desire in his blue eyes. Arr! I don't want him, how could I ever want HIM! The thought of it is repulsive…but he is ruggedly handsome. NO! Hermoine what are you thinking, and he is off limits and A Slytherin and a complete ass. NO! Definitely not your type.'_

"Well Granger, I see your doing a great job without me so I'm going to assume that I'm not need." said a sly deep voice from behind her, so close that she could feel his breathe on her neck. Hermoine quickly turned on her heel, to face him. He smirked at her.

"Malfoy, if you feel you don't have the brain capacity of doing such a simple task, be my guest and sit down. I, on the hand, are much smarter than a stupid ferret like you." She quickly replied, a small smile crept at the corners of her mouth, before she swiftly turned around to survey the hall again.

"Leave her Drakie, obviously she isn't worth it. Come and sit with Crabbe, Goyle and I.," said Pansy, quietly, as she tugged at Draco's robes. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all walked away, Draco leading ,fuming.

_'ARGH! How could she do this to me? Humiliate me in front of everyone. It's always the other way round but God did she look beautiful when she was angry and forcefully'_ Draco thought as he stormed to the Slytherin table. 

"Draco calm down, it's only that stupid mudblood, let me distract you. You need to relax" Pansy said seductively. She ran her hand down into his inner thigh near his knee; with every rub she brought her hand closer to his crouch. He wanted to push her hand away but the feeling was too good to ignore and it distracted him from that stupid mudblood. Her hand could feel the heat that burned intensely through Draco's pants; she rubbed gently at first then quickened the pace. Draco groaned with pleasure, everyone around them knew what was happening and diverted their eyes. She took her hand away; Draco opened his eyes quickly and turned to her. She was staring up at the teacher's table where Professor McGonagall was pulling up the stool for the Sorting Hat. Draco groaned again, knowing that Pansy loved that stupid hat. His erection still apparent he quickly began thinking of other things.

' _Crabbe naked, Crabbe naked, ok bit to far, umm, concrete, grey, dark, wet, cold and dull. Yes concrete'_ he thought hard, feeling his arousal lessen. 

Hermoine glanced at Malfoy then at Pansy, she was leaning pretty close and he had is eyes closed.

'_How sickening, in the middle of the fucking great hall, fucking disgusting'_

She plopped herself down next to Ron, already tired. Ron watched her for a second, debating whether to ask what was wrong or not, he voted against it and turned back to listen to the final names of the first years being sorted. Hermoine would have left but being Head Girl if was her duty to be there and she did not now where her new dorm would be. The food magically appeared in front of them as always. You could hear a few ooo's and aaa's from the first years. Ron dug into the food as if, it was of endless supply. Hermoine had lost her appetite. All she wanted now was to have a bath and sleep.

'_Why had I accepted this stupid position, I don't really want it, I was expected to. Oh I hate being Hermoine know-it-all Granger, I'm different now, not after what happen could I not be.'_ She shuddered at the thought._ ' NO I will not let him get me this time, even though he did look gorgeous in his robes the slight silver bring out his eyes. NO I will not have these thoughts.'_

Hermoine immediately stood up, forgetting where she was.

" 'Moine what's wrong?" asked Ginny softly. Hermoine looked down at her friend before sitting once again. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She looked up giving everyone in view an evil glare. It was none of there business and they should know it.

"Yer ' Moine, what's wrong? You have been acting weird lately?" asked Harry sympathetically.

'_Oh if they only knew, if they had only known what had happened this summer then things would be different, but I can't tell them. They wouldn't understand, especially Ron he never would understand, how could have I done it.'_

"I'm fine guys," she said giving a fake smile. "I have just a lot of things on my mind at the moment." Finishing with a very convincing tone. Thankfully it worked and they all turned back to their desserts.

Hermoine made her way to her new dorm, which she knew she was sharing. She had been told how to get there by Professor McGonagall after dinner. The 5th floor behind a painting of a petite lady with a parasol, she knew the painting would be pretty, the password being 'Guylain'. Strange but Hermoine knew she would remember it.

"Imagine, seeing you here." Came a voice from behind her, which she had become used to.

"Malfoy, I see that we meet again and I'm sure we'll be seeing it each other a lot more as well, since we are now sharing a dorm." She replied.

"Lucky us," he said sarcastically, "I'm sure you are going to enjoy this as much as I will." They reached the door and Hermoine said the password before replying.

"Oh trust me Malfoy, I'm looking forward this as much as you are. I don't think spending my time with a snob like you is what I want to be doing. Since there isn't any other alternative choice, let me assure I will be making your life a living hell if you piss me off." She said threateningly. She sidestepped him, smiling at his shocked face.

_'Oh my god, she did it again, leave me speechless…so not happening.'_ He thought 

"Hermoine," he started. She paused on the stairs slightly turning to acknowledge she had heard him. " I was just wondering…"

**AN: Ok I'm not very good at cliff-hangers but I hope this one worked..plz review! thanx**


	3. The Rules

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter characters

**The Rules**

"I was just wondering," he paused. She hadn't turned completely turned around but the suspense was killing her, she would never let him know it though. "What it is like to be a stuck-up know-it-all like you?" he said plainly. She could feel him smirk behind her back.

_'ARGH! That bastard, I don't even know why I wasted my time even waiting for an answer, I knew he was always going to be an arrogant prick. ARR!'_

Hermoine turned around, ignored his comment and slowly walked up towards her room. She reached her door and as she opened it, she heard a sly remark.

"Ok, don't answer then. Night." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Draco quickly walked the stairs, knowing he had little time to catch her before she went into her room. She had walked into her room by the time he got there. He pushed the door open, feeling no need to knock. He saw her examining her room, all her belongs had been put out neatly on her bed and on her chest of drawers. Her sheets where an orange, gold colour like the colour of the sunset, her curtains matched, the floor was a dark wood which matched her vanity table, chest of drawers and four post bed.

"Oh wow," she said, slightly amazed at her new room and not thinking anyone else was there. She started spinning around arms out wide. Draco watched in amazement and this careless fun act. He was too much of a Malfoy to do anything like this.

_'She's looks so happy. Beautiful, she looks absolutely beautiful. What the fuck am I thinking? She is Hermione Granger, know-it-all Granger, Mudblood Granger. I'm fucking deluded and to think that.'_ his thoughts interrupted by a sharp slap to his face.

"DRACO MALFOY! If we are to share this dorm together, let's get some rules established. Firstly DO NOT enter my room without knocking. Secondly DO NOT enter my room when I'm not in it and thirdly DO NOT touch my stuff. Now GET OUT!" she screamed at him and pointed to the door. He stood dumbfounded, first for being slapped and secondly for being commanded by this normally quiet young girl. Before he could say anything in reply he felt himself being pushed out the door.

"Oh the arrogance, HOW DARE HE!" Hermoine vented to the empty room. To calm herself she began to put away her stuff, as she looked at the picture of her parents a mixed emotion of sadness and angry came over her. She wouldn't think about them, not yet. Hermoine quickly shoved the picture into the back of her sock drawer.

_'Bath, definitely need a bath. Do we have to share a bathroom? Oh please say we don't'_

Hermoine walked towards the door on the far wall of her room. She opened the door to find a nice renovated bathroom, pale yellow and white tiles, a large bath in the corner and shower next to it. On the other side a toilet and basin, above that a stunning mirror. She quickly walked to the bath and began running the water, testing it ever so often while taking off her clothes. Before completely taking off her clothes, she locked the door, natural reaction after leaving with him all summer.

As she sat in the bath, she felt all the stress of the day run away. Baths had always calmed her especially when she had special relaxing crystals from a shop in Hogsmeade.

_'If I had only known, why was I so stupid?'_ her thought going to back to the main thing on her mind, '_I never thought I could do it, I still don't think I could. If only I had, oh there is not point saying if only, I can't change what happened. I'M SUCH AN IDOIT!'_

Hermoine slipped down into the bath, letting the water cover her face. She closed her eyes but only for a second before she sat bolt up right and got out of the bath.

_'Not that feeling please say I'm wrong, not him please.'_

She quickly dried herself grabbing her wand and performing a clothing spell, she unlocked the door. Hermoine reached the door of her room and ran out, she hoped she wasn't too late.

Draco sat up on his bed reading a book. He quite enjoyed reading, though hardly anyone knew, especially his father. All his father was concerned about was the Dark Lord, and that Draco followed in his footsteps. He was definitely not concerned about anything Draco enjoyed, just as long as Draco did what he said. Draco sighed, the book he was reading wasn't it had all cracked up to be. He lent his head back against his bed head.

'_It will be soon, I think. Father said so. I don't really want it to be, I have never really wanted to be one of them now that I think about it.' This thought surprised him. ' I would change for her, to be anything she wanted me to be.'_ This thought surprised him even more. '_ NO I wouldn't, I would never change for anyone, especially her. NO not even for her, not that beautiful creature.'_

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts, as he heard Hermoine's door slam. He quickly got off his bed and opened his door, he saw a flash of jeans skim around the corner. He reached behind him and grabbed his wand off his chest of drawers and followed her down the stairs.

Hermoine ran down the corridors hoping she would make it in time, this had only happened once before, if she had only done something about it. Things would have been different then, much different. She sped upstairs hoping to make it to the Gryffindor Chambers in time. Being Head Girl she knew all the passwords for every House. She reached the Fat Lady and told the password, just as the door opened a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Jesus Christ Granger, What is your hurry?" asked Malfoy during breaths.

"Ugh, not know Malfoy I don't have time to deal with you at the moment. I have to save Harry, please let me go." She said desperately.

"Potter, Why would the all mighty potter need saving?" He smirked.

"I haven't got time to explain," She mumbled before she spun around and ran up the stairs. Hermoine quickly entered Harry's room, seeing him hunched other near his bed, while the others slept. She wasn't that late she could still save him.

"HARRY!" she screamed, as she ran towards him. Taking him into her lap, he was pale and his eyes where closed.

"What's wrong with him?" Malfoy's voice came from behind her, he knelt beside her.

"I don't know, we just need to do something before he gets worse." She said anxiously. People began to stir around them, she didn't care and they couldn't help.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey," he quickly said before he dashed out of the room.

_'Oh god Harry, hold on ,please hold on.'_

Harry groaned, before chucking all over Hermoine. This was not a good sign.

'_Oh god that's not good. It can't happen yet, please not yet.'_

**AN: Another chapter done, please review, I need the advice…Thank you**


	4. Knowledge

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter characters

**Knowledge**

Madame Pomfrey immediately appeared in front of Draco before he had even left the dorm.

"Madame Pomfrey we need you upstairs there seems to be something wrong with Harry Potter." He quickly said.

"Yes, I know love." She said softly, before she hurried up the stairs, Draco in tow. Hermoine still sat on the floor, Harry's head still on her lap. Her robes now had a yellow patch and she was stroking his hair. Hermoine's cheeks were wet and her mascara had run. She looked up at them and a slow smile formed on her face.

"Oh I haven't seen this in awhile, we must act quickly in looks like he doesn't have much time." Madame Pomfrey said. Her wand appeared and Harry's body went swiftly flying out of the room. They followed quickly after his body.

"Madame, What is wrong with him?" asked Hermoine.

"He seems to be suffering from a hex known as _Olmstead Sol. _This hex can be quiet deadly if preformed properly but there is a cure." She replied quietly. Hermoine sighed, feeling relieved that she had made it in time. That still didn't answer all the questions, which now loomed in the back of her mind.

Hermoine paced outside the hospital wing, her nerves nearly killing her. Draco leant against the wall, his eyes watching her.

'_I don't understand why he has to stand there,'_ she thought _'it is not like he really cares about anyone but himself. He is so irritating and what I hate even more is that he helped me, making me in his debt.'_

"Hermoine," he said softly to her. She stood stunned for a second, unbelieving that he had just said her. "Nothing good can come from you pacing and you will just wear yourself out." He said with kindness in his voice, she had never heard before.

"Malfoy if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. Go back to your room, I don't want you here." She said harsher than she should of. She was tired and it was late.

"Fine Granger," he hissed, " I know when I'm not wanted. I don't see why I would want to be with you when you stink." He saw her look down at her clothes as he stormed past.

'_I go out of my way, to help her dear friend bloody fucking Potter and all I get is, "If I wanted your opinion I would have asked,"' _he thought shaking his head in annoyance. '_Oh the nerve of some people, especially to me. God damn her.'_

He stormed into the dorm, unable to keep his annoyance controlled. Frustrated at the way she got under his skin, when she had hardly done anything then speak a couple of words to him. He stormed to his room, unlike Hermoine's it was a mess. He had dark wood furniture and flooring like her but his curtain and bed spread were a dark royal blue. Clothes were scattered everywhere over the floor, odd bits and bobs as well. As he entered his bathroom, with of course had matching blue tiles, he removed his clothes. He started the shower and as the warm water run over, frustration left.

Hermoine, Ron and Ginny sat by Harry's bed, he still lay unconscious but he was out of danger according to Madame Pomfrey.

"Hermoine how had you known?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"I was in the bath and I was under the water, when this image popped into my head of Harry hunched over near his bed, I just had this weird feeling. It's only once happened before but I…" she stopped abruptly as images of the summer entered her head.

'_If only I could have stopped him, I had known all along and never did anything. Why hadn't I?' _Her thoughts interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked at Ron.

"Hermoine what? What happened?" Ginny asked with a look of reassurance. Ginny was worried now even though was trying not to show it. Hermoine had changed since the summer, none of them had seen her during it, and there was always an excuse why she couldn't come.

"Oh nothing, nothing serious." She lied, Ron and Ginny exchanged a look, she ignored it. A groan came from the bed, they all looked at Harry. His eyes fluttered open, he looked around and remembered the familiar surroundings of the hospital wing.

"How long have I been here?" he asked groggily. He looked at them all before grabbing Ginny's hand. She smiled happily.

"About 6 hours, do you remember anything Harry about what happened?" Ginny asked softly.

"No, I can't remember anything." He said sadly. Ginny and Ron looked at him compassionately. Hermoine however was just not satisfied with this answer.

"Think hard Harry, You must remember something, you have to!" she said forcefully nearly yelling. Ron and Ginny gave her a 'shut-up' look. "Sorry Harry, It just been a long day." She said before standing and unexpectedly leaving.

As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table the next morning, he could not help look over at the Gryffindor looking for Hermoine. She had, too much of his annoyance, entered his dreams last night. He had not heard her come last night before he went to bed. He looked up from his plate and searched the Gryffindor table, he found her sitting next to Neville. He was chatting away to her, she just nodded and agreed ever so often.

Twittering and hooting filled the hall, as the morning owls flew in, a poor first year was stupid enough to enter the hall at the time was being a hooted and swooped on. She screamed in surprise and ran to her table. Draco laughed to himself at the unfortunate situation of that girl.

A familiar owl landed in front of him, letter attached to its leg. He patted his family's owl Yelnil and handed her a bit of toast. She took in grateful and he unattached the letter. He quickly read it.

_Draco,_

_I would like you to meet me at Hogsmeade outside Honeydukes on Saturday. 2:30 sharp. Do not fail me._

_Lucias Malfoy_

Draco folded and tucked the letter into the pocket of his robes. He looked over to the Gryffindor table again, this time making eye contact with Granger. She stared at him longer than she should. She quickly diverted her eyes before getting up and leaving the hall. Draco stood and followed her.

**AN: Here's the next chapter, i hope it answers some questions (doubtful) and puts some new ones in your mind. REVIEW, be critical. Thank you xx**


	5. Realisation

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter characters

**Realisation **

Hermoine reached the door of her common room, spoke the password and entered. Unknown to her, she was followed by Draco. She had left her Charms book upstairs and had it first class. She had about 5 minutes before she had to be there.

Hermoine entered her room in one swift movement, and walked straight to where she kept her books, on her desk of course. She walked over to her desk, initials engraved in the corner, the books stood up against the wall. They were all alphabetised, she ran her finger over them trying to find the right one, when she heard a knock on her door. She spun around to find Malfoy standing there.

'_What the fuck is he doing here?'_ she thought. Hermoine looked him up and down. _' I like it when his hair is loose, not gelled back.' _She stepped forward as he did. _'His eyes are different, they don't have a coldness too them'_

'_What the fuck am I doing?' _he thought. Draco looked her up and down. _'I like it when her hair curls at the ends, not just straight, as she seems to be wearing it now.' _He stepped forward as she did. _'Her eyes are so brown, and her body so inviting' _

Draco reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist and before she had time to react kissed her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This surprised him, and made him deepen the kiss. Opening her mouth with his tongue and letting it slip in. Hermoine pushed her body up closer to him, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

She pulled away and removed her arms. They stared at each other for a second, he quickly let go of her like she was diseased, swiftly turned around and left.

'What the hell just happened then? Oh god, how could I do it, especially with him? FUCKING DRACO MALFOY! Am I fucking deluded?'

Hermoine grabbed her book and hurried to Charms. She looked at her watch, she was going to be late.

As she entered the class, late, everyone looked at her. Everyone expect Malfoy. She kept her head down and sat next the Ron.

"Why are you late?" he whispered to her, not looking at her though.

"Forgot my book," she whispered back.

"Was Draco there as well?" he asked quietly.

_'He couldn't know, no one knew expect them. Right? On the other hand, had he told everyone before she got there?'_ she thought. She decided to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No, why?" she whispered back.

"Because right after you got up, he did as well and since he was late like you, I thought you two might have been together." He replied. Hermoine choked, before patting her chest. The whole class and Mr Flitwick looked at her.

"Sorry, had something caught in my throat." She said tapping her chest once more, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the Slytherin sitting two rows over. He stared back at her, before quickly diverting his eyes. Mr Flitwick began his discussion again and everyone slowly began to pay attention to him again.

"Don't be absurd Ron, I would never get with Malfoy. What do you think I am? Deluded?' she said a little loud. A few people near her looked at her with a strange expression. 'What?' She mouthed at Neville, giving him a smug look. He just shrugged and turned back to the front.

"..what do you think I am? Deluded?" Hermoine said. Draco looked at her, she sat facing Ron, with a determined look on her face.

'_What had I been thinking? Her..Granger, Mudblood Granger, fab..disgusting Granger. The want shouldn't even exist. But..'_ He looked at her, she was now concentrating on Mr Flitwick, taking notes and biting her lower lip. _'There is something about her, which captivates me. She has changed, more confident but it seems like she hiding something. What could she be hiding?'_ He puzzled over this question all lesson. He still did not have any clue by the time the bell rang ending the class. He looked over at her desk, deserted. Disappointment ran through him, he quickly shook it off.

"Hermoine," She spun around to find Harry and Ginny standing behind her.

"HARRY!" Hermoine screamed in delight, she ran to him and hugged him. "When did you get out? Remember anything yet? I want to get the bastard that did this to you." She said with a sense of anger and determination in her voice. Harry stood in shock, his friend had changed, a lot.

"Well I got out this afternoon, I remember some things now but I'll talk about it later. Ginny and I are going to Hogsmeade, wanna come along?" he asked politely

"Nah, I'm not in the mood at the moment but I'll see you later. Dinner?" she said

"Yer we will talk at dinner." He and Ginny turned around and walked away. Hermoine's thoughts trailed off again, to the usual thing on her mind.

_'How could I think he was so easy to manipulate. No, he tricked me instead and I was an idiot, NEVER AGAIN. I will never make that mistake again. The whole summer was a mistake but never again.'_ She repeated the thoughts, convincing herself that she was wiser now. She trudged back to her room, hoping Malfoy wouldn't be there. She was surprised to find herself disappointed when he was not.

Draco walked quickly towards Honeydukes he had about a minute before is father would Apparate there and he was expected to be standing there. He halted outside Honeydukes, he tried to steady his breath, he wanted to appear as if he had been there for a while. A loud pop, echoed in his ears, and his father stood beside him.

"Glad to see you're on time, Draco." He said grimly.

"Yes, Father." said Draco, keeping eye contact. He had never liked his father. He had always been unloving and violent.

"We shall go to Hog's Head," Lucias walked towards the pub, his thick black cloak protecting him from the autumn breeze. Draco strode beside his father, keeping up with his strides. In years before he had been yelled and hit for falling behind, he had never fallen behind again.

They sat in a dark corner of the pub, Lucias drinking Firewhisky and Draco a Butterbeer. Draco waited for his father to begin, he would start when he was ready and Draco knew he did not like to be made to start until then.

"Draco, I have news from the Dark Lord." He said plainly. Draco remained quiet. " He wishes to recruit the new Death Eaters early than planned, for reasons I can not tell you but before you can be initiated you have to learn some curses first. Therefore, you and your following chosen Slytherin's will accompany you home this Christmas."

'He can't be serious. Why would Voldermort need us so soon?'

"Yes, Sir." Draco looked back at his drink. Lucias took one last swig of his Firewhisky before he stood to leave. Draco stood as well.

"Goodbye Draco. You will be hearing from me."

"Goodbye, Fath…" and he was gone "..er" Draco sat down again and sighed sadly.

_'Christmas at home, how fun.'_ He thought and a cold laugh escaped him.

Later he entered the dorm, he saw Hermoine lying on the couch, feet dangled over the edge. She murmured.

"Pardon?" he said rudely " I can't understand when you mumble." He walked around the couch. She was sleeping but not a peaceful sleep.

"You can't do this, please I don't have anyone else." She said loudly, still asleep.

'_Who is she talking to?'_ he thought.

**AN: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, I like it being longer but I think I may have dragged it on. Is the suspense killing you to know what Hermoine did in the summer? Well keep reading, I'll be leaving you a massive clue next chpater and should also find out a bit more about the mysterious hexer. Oh and of course, some very awkward moments between Draco and Hermoine. REVIEW. Thanx xx.**


	6. Curiosity

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter characters

**AN: I know you are all wondering what happened to Hermoine during the summer but it would ruin the story if I told straight away. So, sit back and read, because I will reveal it all in good time. Here is a big clue. Oh and there have been some changes to chapter 5 so re read before reading this one.**

**Curiosity **

**Hermoine's Dream/ Flashback**

She shuddered as she entered the room, Hermoine had never liked it. The room was damp and had mildew in the corner. The roof had cracked from water damage and the carpet had stains from whoever knows what. It was the furthest room away from anything at the Leaky Cauldron, it had no windows and one door. The only light that would fill the room was that of a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The bed was sunken in the middle and there was a small table and chairs in the corner, one chair was missing a leg. This is where he sat.

"Your late, I don't like to be kept waiting." He bellowed. He stepped forward into the light where she now stood. She could feel his cold grey eyes bore into her. He grabbed her arms painfully, she winced ever so slightly, trying not to show him her pain.

"I expect you to be on here on time, next time." He said softer but still with a degree of angry. He let go of her, before rubbing his forehead. She had to resist the urge to rub her arms, she could show no weakness in front of him. She knew there would be bruises, which she could easily hide with a concealing spell.

"Ok, since now that we have that sorted, we can get down to business," he said.

Hermoine sighed, every since this had started she had hated it but what could she do, it was her assignment. He reached out for her hand, she took it. In one swift moment, they stood in the drawing room, of his mansion. It was a pretty room, filled with books she had always admired, yet never looked at, she never had time. He sat down, she wandered over to the liquor cabinet to make him a drink. This was their usual routine.

After about five fire whiskeys all including Hermoine's alcoholic potion, which would decrease his resistance of alcohol, he was on his way to being quiet drunk. Hermoine acted now. She gave him a flirtatious look before she stood and left the room. She could hear him stumble as she walked into the main bedroom. For such a powerful man, he was easy to sway. She began to undress.

"Wait, I want to show you something first." He said behind her. He stood supported by the doorframe.

"Are you sure?" Hermoine said dropping her top, leaving her chest bare. He gulped. "You could show me later." She stepped forward and began undoing his robe. He stepped back.

"NO!" he roared, " Put your top back on and follow me." She put her top back on and followed him. They walked down stairs, towards the dungeons. He tapped the wall with his wand in a pattern, she watched intently. Though when he turned around, she looked at her nail, examining it, as if what he was showing her was boring. He smirked.

They entered the dungeons, she walked slowly behind him, he nearly tripped and fell going down the stairs. The entered the main area of the dungeon. Steel bars stood before them. He unlocked the door with his wand and let her enter first. Hermoine looked at him curiously before she entered.

Two bodies hanged on the wall, pale, thin and wounded. Their clothes, ripped and stained with blood. Hermoine spun around, he smirked back at her.

"Let them go, don't torture them." She begged.

"No," he coldly replied.

"You can't do this, please I don't have anyone else." She said loudly.

Common Room 

'_Who is she talking to?' _he thought. Hermoine woke suddenly, panting and sweating. She blinked, realising it was a dream, before leaning back and regaining her breathe.

'_I hate those dreams, I hate that it happened, I HATE IT!' _she thought, closing her eyes again.

"Now what was that about? Because the curiosity is going to kill me." Draco said slyly. Hermoine opened her eyes and sat bolt upright.

_'Oh fuck, how long has he been there? Did I say something? Oh, fuck. Quick think of something to get out of it.'_

"Oh nothing, just a stupid dream." She said staring at him. He looked away, unable to look at her since after that morning. A heavy silence fell over the room. He glanced down at her. She was reading again but you could tell by her body language that she was uncomfortable. Draco walked away and climbed the stairs. Hermoine slowly breathed out as she heard his door close.

_'Jesus Christ, that was awkward.'_ Hermoine reflected.

She snapped closed her book and ascended the stairs to her own room. She had a quick shower before starting her Transfiguration homework.

She laid in her bed that night unable to sleep. Hermoine tossed and turned unable to get Draco of her mind. That one kiss had sent shivers through her body. Now she wanted him, badly. The wind screamed past her window, frightening her. She got out of bed and walked down to the common room. The fire still lightly ablaze and giving a warm glow to the room. She flicked her wand and the flares roared. She sat on the couch facing the fire, looking at the flames, as they danced inside the fireplace.

Draco stood by his windows which happened to be double doors. The doors lead out to a small balcony. He watched a tree below blew violently in the wind. The wind hissed past his window, the sky was dark only lit slightly by the half moon. Draco shivered, he stood in only boxers, his toned torso covered in goosebumps. He turned away from the window and walked to his chest of drawers. He grabbed a book off the top and marched down stairs to the common room

Draco watched her silently, from the bottom of the stairs, she had not realised he was there. She was wearing lose pyjama shorts, showing her lean legs. Her top had straps and was tight fitting, accentuating her curves and breasts. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, it was long enough the flow down her neck. It's chocolate brown colour looking nearly caramel in the firelight.

_'She looks so hot. So unlike her, her usual baggy robes do nothing for her. Not since she looks so good in normal clothes, or maybe she always have and I haven't noticed it'_

"It's rude and also creepy to watch someone quietly without them knowing," she muttered towards the stairs.

'_Apparently she had known. Bugger, now this in going to be awkward to get out of.'_ He thought

"I wasn't watching you," he scoffed. Hermoine could see straight through him.

"Then what were you doing then?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"Waiting for the right time to make a grand entrance of course," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice before he laughed. Hermoine laughed then stopped.

_'Dr..Malfoy should be the last person I should be laughing with. I ha..dislike him..a lot'_

"Why did you stop? I like you laugh." He said softly. She sat speechless.

_'Had Draco just complimented me. No, I can't hear properly. Definitely not.'_

She turned to him, he sat there looking at her, his grey blue eyes looking softer than usual.

"Well you really do know how to make a girl blush, Draco." She replied followed by an awkward laugh. She diverted her eyes back to the fire. He moved slightly and leaned forward and put his chin in his hands. He watched the flames as well. There was a long pause.

"I'm only getting started Hermoine." He said, before he stood and walked upstairs again. She sat there, watching the flames die down. Hermoine laid down on the couch and went straight to sleep dreaming of a young blonde boy with gorgeous grey blue eyes.

**AN: I was going to write more but I would have just been shit…and you would have been LINLEY why did you write that…so I didn't. Oh and I love people say please write more..NOW! well everyone it takes time, to put what is in your head down onto paper, so be patient.**

**REVIEW…I demand it of you.. :P**

**xxx**


	7. Betrayal

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Harry Potter characters

**Betrayal **

_Draco,_

_In regarding the upcoming Christmas holidays, I wish to inform you of further plans for the proceedings and a small detail, which could ruin them. Please meet me at Hogs Head at 11am sharp in two weeks time, Saturday._

_Lucias Malfoy._

Draco folded the letter and placed it on his chest of drawers, which was now covered in lolly wrappers, paper, quills, ink, letters. It had been two weeks since his last visit from his father and two weeks since he had kissed Granger. They had barely spoken since the time by the fireplace. They had shared simple conservers but nothing of great importance and too much of Malfoy's annoyance he wanted to talk to her, brush past her. Yet, he seemed to lose all confidence when she came near, something he had never occurred with other girls.

Draco walked out of his room. He had to patrol the corridors soon. He sat by the fire, waiting for Granger. She soon entered, she wore her school robes, with her Head Girl symbol neatly stitched on. Even though they where separated from their houses, they still belonged to them, so they wore their colours.

"Malfoy," Hermoine said startled. Draco sighed, she had used his last name again. "What are you sitting here for, in your _robes_?" she questioned.

"Well _Granger,_ as far as I knew patrolling the corridors, was for _both_ Head boy and Girl and the prefects of course," he said standing.

"Oh," she said still slightly shocked before smiling. Draco watched happily, he loved her smile. "Well, I'm glad"

"Good, I'm doing this for you." He said plainly unbelieving that the words left his mouth. She blushed ever so slightly.

"Well you know what to do, if you need me, contact me with you Head Boy badge." She said. Draco looked at her confused. She stepped forward and sighed. Draco stiffened.

"Look," she said softly, grabbing his badge. She pressed her finger onto the H in the middle. Her badge began flashing. "When you push this I know you need me."

'_Oh if you only knew how much I needed you,'_ he thought _'I need the way you smell of something exotic, they way you smile and laugh and I need this close proximity. If I only could say those things, if only.'_

"Ok," he said a little bit to husky for his liking. He fought the urge to put his arm around her waist and pull her in.

Hermoine hesitated a little longer before stepping away from him. She looked up at him then. His grey blue eyes filled with desire.

'_Draco I need you, can't you see I need you. If you only knew, why it would never work.' _She thought. Hermoine stepped forward again.

"Why did you kiss me Draco?" she asked softly, breaking eye contact. He breathed in deeply, shocked by the question. He stepped back from her.

"I..I..think we should be getting on to..to..umm..patrolling now Hermoine." He said avoiding the question. Before he walked to the door.

"Just answer the question Malfoy," she said a little to harshly. He turned and looked at her. A silence came over the room. Hermoine blushed and averted her eyes from his gaze.

"Because.." he mumbled as he tried to find the right words but he couldn't. Words just couldn't explain his actions. Hermoine wringed her hands, unable to look at him, fearing the harsh words that may escape his mouth. She stood waiting for further speech from him. He remained silent.

"Because..?" she asked. She raised her heard and looked for him. He was gone.

'_Stupid bloody coward, why wouldn't he just answer the question? I wasn't like it was a very hard question to answer_._ How hard was it just to say the truth? But then again he is a Malfoy. Malfoy's never speak the truth. Why do I except more from him?' _she thought as Hermoine walked through the abandon corridors, patrolling.

She turned a corner, finding a couple pressed against the wall, making out ferociously. The girl's head was back, she moaned. Hermoine blinked for a second, realising who they were. Draco and Ginny. Hermoine's mouth dropped at the sight of the couple. She looked in disgust and envy at her friend. They were oblivious to her. Hermoine did not know how to react to the situation. A moan now escaped Draco as he grinded up against Ginny. She had seen enough.

'_Why? Why now? Why where he knew I was patrolling? Why Ginny? One of my best friends, how could he do it to me? How could Ginny do this to me? To Harry? Oh Harry, we have both been betrayed tonight.'_ She thought sadly

"Ginny Weasley, what would your mother think? Or even your brother for that matter. Oh what about your boyfriend, Harry? I'm sure he would love seeing you rub yourself up against Draco Malfoy." She yelled, hissing the last words. "Especially when both of you know that this behaviour is completely inappropriate."

Draco and Ginny let go off each other. Creating a lot of space in a quick amount of time. They both stood breathless and red faced. Hermoine glared at them both.

"It's not what you think Hermoine, it jus…" Ginny began to say.

"No, I don't want to hear excuses. Just get out of my sight and back to your dorm. Don't make me hex your ass all the way there. SCAT!" Hermoine bellowed pointing to the way she had to go. Ginny hurried past her, frightened by Hermoine's yelling. Hermoine watched Draco, he was looking at the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair before looking at her. He wore a look of embarrassment and pride. Hermoine however looked at him with sadness and confusion. She turned away from him.

"Hermoine…listen to me for a second." Malfoy pleaded to her retreating back. She stopped, her hands went to her face. She turned around slowly, her face wet and her eyes puffy.

"What Malfoy?" she spat. "I have things to do." She stood there, hands on hips. Looking as if she was about to leap at him and claw him to death.

'_Oh why does she to look so good when she is angry? If I only wasn't to far away from her to reach her.'_

Draco made eye contact with her. Before stepping forward, she stepped back. He didn't like her keeping her distance. He stepped forward again. This time she did not move.

"Would you like that question asked?" he whispered too soft for her to hear. She stepped forward trying to hear but closing the gap more. He smiled at the fact this planned worked.

"What did you say? If you are going to waste my time at least do it so I can hear it." She said rudely.

"I said," he stepped forward. "Would you like that question answered?" he asked.

"Does it really matter anymore?"

"It does to me." He stepped closer again, she stepped back noticing the close proximity. His smile faded. She kept her stubborn look of determination. "Obviously it doesn't matter to you."

"It does," Hermoine said softly, stepping forward again. Draco reached out for a lock of her hair and wound it around his fingers. He let it fall again neatly on her shoulder.

"Please tell me Draco, I couldn't live without knowing." She said stepping closer and putting her hand on his chest. She slowly raised her head to reach his eyes.

"Couldn't live aye?" he said cheekily. Hermoine's mouth dropped playfully before she hit his arm.

"You know what I meant." She said before she became serious again, yet a smile still edge at her mouth.

"Well the reason is," he paused finding the right words. He knew that he could find now.

**AN: So I'm going to leave you there. Nice little cliff hanger I thought…give some ideas on why he kissed her and I will write more soon. Sorry it took so long to put this up but I had a major case of writer block but amazingly today, I sat down it just flowed. I'm so happy. I know there are many other little stories flowing off this one. Like what happened in the summer and who hexed Harry but I really wanted to bring you back to what this story is really about. Hermoine and Draco. So, till next chapter. Love xxx**


	8. Endings and Beginnings

**Disclaimer-** I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

**Endings and Beginnings**

"Well the reason is because," he looked at her. Hermoine stood watching him, her small hand on his chest. He wanted this.

"Hermoine!" yelled a familiar voice. "What are you doing with him? Draco Malfoy"

Draco and Hermoine sighed. "I just found Ginny crying, saying that you had yelled at her for nothing."

"Ron, you don't understand. I didn't yell at Ginny for any reason. She was out of the common room and behaving inappropriately." Ron stared at her fuming. She stared back just as fiercely.

'She was behaving inappropriately, with Malfoy and I just nearly forgave him. Am I that much of an idiot to fall for it again? NO, I'm better than that. I don't want to know. I don't want him. Not after what I just saw. No!"

Draco coughed loudly, bringing Hermoine out of her thoughts. Ron still stood in front, Malfoy behind her. She swivelled on her heel.

"Tell Ron, what you did Malfoy." She hissed. "Tell him, what I saw. TELL HIM" She yelled at him. He just looked at Ron and shrugged. Hermoine watching amazed, her eyes watering.

"You smug cowardly bastard. Just like your fucking father." She yelled.

"You don't even know what happen, she came on to me. I was trying to find you. To answer your question and I got caught in the moment. And don't you dare tell me I'm like my father you don't even know him." He said coldly. Ron stormed towards him.

"Don't know you father. I know enough to know you are just like your father. A rude, manipulative hateful man, that's what you are Malfoy and you disgust me." She spat. Ron pasted her fuming.

"You touched my sister you arrogant fuck. How dare you!" Ron roared. He reached for his wand. Malfoy just smirked.

"Ronald, don't you even think about it. Go back to the common room. NOW!" Hermoine said stepping in between Draco and Ron. Draco smiled behind her back, annoying Ron even further. Ron stepped forward once more, to find Hermoine wand in his gut.

"Step back, Ron. I want miss if I hex you and if I do I'll curse you into next week." She hissed into his ear. Ron stepped back startled, unbelieving the threat which had just left Hermoine's mouth.

"Why are you protecting _him_? Obviously he has hurt you as well." He spoke softly, touching her shoulder. She looked at him, eyes watered. She stepped back away from him. Draco stood silently watching the two.

"I'm not protecting that pathetic ferret behind me. I'm protecting you. Now leave, I'll be fine, I can deal with _him._" Ron nodded understanding her words. He noticed the tension between Hermoine and Draco, there was something there that he didn't want to dwell on or even know about. It pained him too much. Ron turned slowly and began walking away.

Draco watched him round the corner and then turned his attention back to Hermoine. She just stood there, looking at him. Her normal bright green eyes looked dead and empty. His smile faded, her reached out for her, wanting to ease the pain he had caused. She edged away from him.

"Don't touch me again. Don't touch me with those filthy hands again, you arrogant bastard. Let them go. Just let them go. You don't understand do you? You never understood! Please just let them go." She screamed at him, before beginning to hit him. Draco stood stunned unable to get what she was talking about. He grabbed her wrists, restraining her from hitting him.

"What are you talking about? I haven't got anyone. Hermoine tell me what's bothering you, please?" he said softly, still holding her wrists. She looked at him, stunned.

"Let go of me," she said coldly, He shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what that was about."

"No. Let go of me." She yelled at him. Pulling her wrists towards trying to get out of his grip. He only just tightened his grip. She strained against him, pushing and pulling. She stopped, tired. She looked at him, before smirking. He smirked back. In one swift motion, her leg came up and she kneed him in the balls.

Draco groaned in pain, letting go of her wrists and bending over. She looked at him pathetically.

"Touch me again or tell anyone what you heard and you won't have any balls to kick." She threatened. He looked up at her, eyes watered. Hermoine sidestepped him and walked away.

* * *

Hermoine sat down at the Gryffindor table the next morning to a tired Ginny, an upset Ron and a confused Harry.

"Morning." Saying a little too cheery than usual. She glared at Ginny quickly before the others noticed. Ginny did though and put her head down low. If Hermoine had spent any more time looking at her, she would have noticed at small smile form on her face. Yet, thankfully for Ginny no one noticed.

"Morning Hermoine, sleep well?" Harry asked, he grabbed two pieces of toast and began buttering them.

"Well actually I slept well. I got a lot resolved last night." She replied, her eyes wandered to the Slytherin table, looking for Malfoy. He sat surrounded by his usual party (Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise) and seemed to be in deep conversation with Blaise. She noted this but thought nothing more of it. Hermoine grabbed a blueberry muffin and began to eat.

"What do we have first today?" Hermoine asked crumbs flying from her mouth. Harry was the only one that looked up to her question.

"Hermoine. I would have thought at least your parents would have told you not to eat with you mouth full," Harry said as he wiped his robes from the crumbs that now lay there. "I also thought you would know."

"Oh I don't know, I slept in late and are still functioning on the bare essentials." She said grabbing the coffee pot and filling her cup before adding sugar and milk. She took a huge gulp.

"When you start drinking coffee?" Ron asked, finally speaking.

"Since the summer, had some late nights you see." She said, mentally cringing. "I was in the muggle library near my house." They all nodded, now understanding.

"Well I know we have double DADA." Ron said.

"Don't we have a new teacher? Since like Snape has disappeared." Harry said with a smile on his face. They all quietened at this comment. Severus Snape had disappeared at the end of the last year. Leaving no clue on finding him. Dumbledore had refused to talk to the Ministry about it. Only saying he didn't know were he was and that was all he could tell them.

"I haven't seen her yet. I hear it is a woman." Hermoine said breaking the silence. Harry cringed, remembering his last female DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge. He stared at his hand the scars still remained. Hermoine put her hand over his.

"Don't think about it Harry. Dolores was a complete bitch." She whispered

Draco watched Hermoine as she placed her hand over Harry's. She leaned closer whispering in his ear.

'_What is she doing? To fucking saint Potter? Jumping down my throat about kissing Ginny and there she is making a move on him, right in front of her. What a hypocrite. She doesn't even know what happened. Ginny came on to me..ginny came on to me." He thought suddenly, he looked at Ginny now. She was talking to Neville. ´Why had Ginny kissed me? She came out of now where. Why would she? What was her motive? She couldn't be attracted to me. I wouldn't even care if she did. She asked about Hermoine. Yes, she asked about Hermoine. Where's Hermoine Malfoy, isn't she suppose to be to patrolling around here? She had known. But why? Why did she want to get caught?'_ Draco was brought out of his thought by a shove from Blaise.

"Draco we have double DADA. Hurry the fuck up or we are going to late again." He said getting up from the table.

"Why do you care? We are always late?" he asked.

"I don't normally care but I'm to tired to scar some Gryffindor out of the seats at the back." He replied.

"Good point." He said getting up. They exited the Great Hall slowly but faster than usual.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermoine stood outside their DADA room, waiting for the door to open.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy stood down further to them. Pansy giggled and nudged Draco. He just smirked. Hermoine rolled her eyes at them. Turned back to her friends.

"I'm sure we are going to bet Ravenclaw this weekend. It would be hard not to." Harry said to Neville and Ron who nodded in agreement. Hermoine sighed and lent against the wall next to them. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Hermoine, it's time to go in." Ron said touching her shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and nodded. Ron waited till she started moving and followed her into class. She sat in between Harry and Ron, third row from the back, four from the front, in the middle. She always liked this sit. The one thing that pissed her off the most was that Malfoy was sitting behind. Hermoine didn't understand why he hadn't sat at the back but she didn't think about it long. The new DADA teacher walked in.

She had long blonde hair pulled back, into a simple ponytail, neatly in the middle of her head. She wore beautiful teal robes, with a silver lining. It had short sleeves, showing off her arms and had a Chinese like collar. Moving silver butterflies flew over the bottom of the robe. She wore reading glasses around her neck. Her eyes were a pale green with darker specks, her face was thin but not long. Her nose was pointed but not pointy, her lips a nice shade of red. She was quite a beauty in Hermoine's eyes.

"Welcome, young scholars. I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. You may call me," She paused as she wrote her name swiftly and neatly on the board. "Professor La'Brooy" she said finally with her thick French. "Any questions?"

**AN: Well that's it. I can't think of what to write here. I normally ramble for a while don't I: P. Well I hope you like. I'm not to excited about it, a transition chap I reckon. Review I love hearing feedback. Special thanks to Supernatural Girl, SelfHatred, dracoshott28, who have said some nice words. That keep me writing.**

**Im out..till next chap**

**xxx**


	9. Thoughts

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything..blah blah blah..J.K rowling.

**AN: Since I haven't written a chapter in awhile. I'm really sorry, is that I kind of have lost enthusiasm really but don't worry I shall keep writing.

* * *

**

**Thoughts**

The class stared at her for a moment longer. She nodded satisfied and began to write on the board. Draco just grumbled and moved lower into his seat. He knew this woman would be hard to manipulate and she wasn't going to left him get away with much. He stared at Hermoine, she was wearing her hair up in a neat ponytail, showing her long slender neck. Draco had the sudden urge to reach over his desk and bit it. He shook the feeling off. They normally sat at the back but for some weird reason he had wanted to sit behind her, too much of his friends annoyance.

"Ok, I want you all to write that now and then pull out your books, turn to page 24, read the first 2 chapters and take notes." Professor La'Brooy said as she moved away from the blackboard and sat at her desk. Once seated she spoke again, " I don't mind chatter but that doesn't mean a full uproar. Speak amongst yourselves. I don't want yelling across the classroom." She turned back to her marking.

Draco sighed and sat up a bit. Blaise was already copying down the notes on the board. Draco looked at him, then to his page, then back to Hermoine. A stray hair fell from her careful do and fell towards her face. It swayed by her face for a moment before in one quick movement Hermoine tucked it behind her ear. Draco watched her intently. Her hand moved quickly across the page, only stilling shortly for her to read the board. She finished that task quickly and opened her book. Having known Granger long enough, he knew she would have already read it

"Draco, why haven't you started? She is coming around." Pansy said fearfully. Draco scoffed. Pansy was such a wimp. Draco watched as Madame La'Brooy walked silently behind each student, some speaking of the work, others of more important issues. Everyone silenced when she walked past and wrote quicker or read quicker. Hermoine sat back into her chair and looked around vaguely. Draco waited for her to sit up and her petite little hand to pop up to ask a question but she stayed still. She slouched in her chair, rubbing her hand along her neck. Hermoine then lent her head back against the chair, her hair fell neatly over the back of the chair, sleek and straight. Draco had another sudden urge to reach out and touch it. Without thinking, he acted on this urge. His hand slowly reached over his desk fingers sprawled. Only the tips of his fingers reached Hermoine's hair. The texture was softer than he remembered.

'_Her feels softer than before. It's so soft and pure. Just like her but I can't have her. Forbidden fruit is always the most tempting though.' _He thought.

Malfoy quickly liked his rash decision seeing Hermoine's reaction to it. She sat up immediately, so straight that even Harry and Ron stopped their work and looked at her. Draco sunk lower into his chair, a huge smirk plastered across his face.

'_HOW DARE HE! It had to be him. Blaise wouldn't even try it and Pansy would rather jump into a pit of snakes. Why?. I hate him, after last night, I hate him with a passion. Stupid jerk. ' _Hermoine's thoughts screamed in her head.

"Hermoine what's wrong? What happened?" whispered Harry. Hermoine ignored him as she very slowly turned in her chair. She sat facing Draco. Anger flared in her eyes. He sat there, arms crossed over his chest and a huge smirk on his face. This just enraged Hermoine more. She stood up abruptly knocking the chair over in her wake. The noise echoed of the stone walls, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"How dare you, how dare you touch me, you disgusting, little, cowardly bastard. I told you to keep your filthy ferret hands away from me." She hissed at him, forgetting where she was and pulling out her wand.

"Cowardly?" he hissed back at her. He rose from his chair towering over her.

'_So maybe little was not the right word.'_ She realised.

"Cowardly. You should mudblood. How dare you speak to me like that." He spat, pushing his desk away from him so he could stand closer to her. "Don't you know to respect people that are better than you?" pulling out his wand.

"Well when I see them, I shall give them the upmost respect. At the moment the person standing in front of me, I see has no more class or need for respect than a cockroach on the floor." She yelled back, stepping closer to him, head held high. He swooped down to Hermoine so his face stood less than an inch away.

"I could make you a cockroach Hermoine but.." Draco whispered.

"It's Granger to you." She interrupted coldly.

Well then _Granger_," he spat. " I _could_ make you the cockroach that you are but I would much rather watch you squirm like this." He whispered softly into her ear. His warm, musky breath running down her neck. Her senses intensified. Every bone in her body telling her she wanted him. Badly.

* * *

Professor La'Brooy watched in amusement, a smile forming at the sides of her mouth. She had scrutinized the two students as they had begun to fight. At first her natural instincts was to stop them but something inside her told her not too, that there was something between these two that need to be settled. As their yelling increased, she had sensed the sexual energy between them grow. Whatever they were fighting about had other alternative motives.

Monique La'Brooy had always since a little girl known she was a witch but she could also pick up on people's emotions and thoughts. Both Draco and Hermoine had anger emotions emitting from them but the reason she had not stopped them was a more powerful emotion was overpowering it, lust. La'Brooy had noticed Hermoine's body stiffen at Draco's closeness to her. She could hear Hermoine tell him to piss off but her thoughts betrayed her words.

"Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy," She yelled. The classes' eyes turned from them to her. Draco stepped back away from Hermoine. "Please step outside," La'Brooy said softer. Turning to the class. "Finish your work as well as you can but I give you permission to gossip about this incident if you see fit but only till I come back. Is that understood?" She nodded approval. The whole class broke into whispers. Draco and Hermoine blushed fully knowing they where the object of the discussion.

'_Stupid old hag, how dare she humiliate me like that? She let us fight because she wanted people to gossip. She is the teacher she should have stopped us.'_ Draco thought angrily. Professor La'Brooy pointed to the door and they all marched out.

"I really am sorry Professor I really don't know what came over me." Hermoine begged as soon as the door was closed behind them and the stood in the deserted corridor. Draco snorted at her.

"Now, now Miss Granger. It's ok." La'Brooy said softly. Hermoine sighed. Draco just rolled his eyes and lent against the wall. "You two obviously have a lot of sexual tension between yourselves. I could feel in half way across the room." Draco choked loudly and Hermoine's lower jaw dropped.

"Professor.." Hermoine started only to be silenced by a raised hand.

"There is something going on between you two obviously outside this classroom and since we are outside. I'm in the right mind to let you sort it out right now." Draco opened his mouth to say something but was also silenced. "I won't have this behaviour repeated in my class and you will serve detention in my classroom everyday after classes till I say so." She looked at them both. They both stood shocked. There thoughts running around crazily in there heads. She smiled softly. "Well I'm glad you agree. I'll leave you now to work this out." La'Brooy reached for the door. " Oh and Draco I'm not a stupid old hag and I would not like to be called one in the future." With that, she stepped back inside. Draco stood shocked at the closed door.

"When did you call her a stupid old hag?" Hermoine asked, sliding down the wall. Draco slid down next to her.

"I didn't. I _thought_ it before we came outside." He said with a puzzled look. Hermoine shrugged the comment off.

"Can we get this over and done with cause I want to go back inside? I'm sick of you already and it was only been a minute." Hermoine said coldly. Draco glared at her.

"It's not like I want to be out here either." He lied, knowing full well he wanted to be with her.

"Why Draco?" she asked softly trying to keep the pain from her voice but not succeeding.

"Why what?" he said smugly.

"Your always an arrogant dickhead aren't you? Why can't you just grow up already?" She said turning to him.

"Just leave me alone you ugly smart-arse. No one wants you here. Especially not me." He said coldly, his eyes turned silver.

"Do you think I want to be anywhere near you? You ungrateful disgusting pig, I hate you with every ounce in my body I hate you." She said calmly with such any icy tone, a shiver ran done Draco's spine. A single tear ran down Hermoine's face. She glared at him before getting up and walking away. Draco just sat there realising none of the words he had just spoken where true. The classroom door opened slightly.

"Draco?" asked La'Brooy. He looked up from his huddled form. "Tell her what your thinking because I know it's definitely not what you are saying." She told him quietly before closing the door again.

* * *

**AN: Till next time. Please review. I love that you have me on alert but I really need the extra incentive. Thank you.**


	10. Diary Pages

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything remotely related to this story. Nothing nada.

**A/N: Ok. I know it has been a while since I have written. Please forgive me. I just seem to never get around to it.**

**Diary Pages**

_20/09_

_Dear Diary,_

_The 'smartest witch of her age' Hermoine Granger has yet to figure out my plan. She doesn't know that I'm all an act. What she sees is not what I am. No one knows who I really am. She will never find out I hexed Harry. Harry will never remember I made sure of it._

_I have just begun to mess with her. She took something that I wanted. _

_I will get revenge, don't you doubt. My plan WILL NOT fail._

_I'm determined that it won't. I'm determined to prove myself. Show I was worthy of the task. Show I could have done it better than her._

_Draco is a source of weakness for her. Something, which I have and will to continue to use to my advantage, he will become very useful in my plan. An added factor I had not considered. Something I had not planned but will help for certain._

_What I have planned now will have her scared. On edge, just how I want her._

They slammed the book shut, doing a quick locking charm and slipped it under their mattress. With a smile plastered across their face, they quickly left the dorm and down to the common room.

* * *

Hermoine sat crossed legged on the floor of her room, potions books array around her. Some open, some closed, some bookmarked. Snape had given them a four-page essay and she had yet to complete the first page. Draco's words swam in her head. 

"_I could make you the cockroach that you are but I would much rather watch you squirm like this"_

She could still feel the heat from his body, his breath on her face. It sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head and tried concentrating on her essay. She glanced at her advanced potions book, then to her page again. She dipped her quill into the ink jar and began scribbling down the information. She stopped and looked over at the book again. She dipped her quill in again, before she could write another word a knock at the door echoed through her room. Hermoine sighed loudly but remained seated.

"Yes Malfoy?" she hissed. The door of her room opened slowly and there he stood arrogance radiating of his muscular body. He lent on the doorframe, a typical pose for the Slytherin Prince. He hair lay wet against his forehead. Malfoy's eyes surveyed the surroundings.

"I was wondering if you remembered?" he asked calmly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Remembered what?" Hermoine asked, as a confused look came over her face.

"We have detention." Draco said with out an emotion. Hermoine's eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh yes we do. Thank you for reminding me." She said. "Aren't you going to go then? I have nearly finished this."

"I don't want to walk by myself even if it's with you for company and I'm pretty sure that ink spill isn't going to help you finish that." Draco said smirking. Hermoine looked down at her essay. The ink from her quill had leaked over half her page, thankfully not, over what she had written.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." she grumbled. Hermoine flicked her wand and the ink patch disappeared. She quickly rose from her seated position and ran her hands over her robes removing the creases. She looked at Malfoy still standing there, now with a bigger smirk. "Aren't you taking anything, like the class work?" she asked him while stepping out of her book circle.

"No, why would I? Then I would have to do some work." He said turning away from the door and proceeding down the stairs. Hermoine just scoffed behind his back. She grabbed her recent book, hoping she could do some reading, not like she was going to talk to Malfoy the whole time.

"I don't see how you can be _second _in our year and never do any work." Hermoine yelled down the stairs and she quickly followed him. She came around the corner so fast she ran straight into Draco. They both fell backwards, Hermoine's book going flying.

"_Granger_. Get-off-me." Draco heaved his lungs winded and crushed but Hermoine. Hermoine looked down at the blonde beneath her.

"Am I intimidating you by being this close Malfoy?" she said quietly.

"Oh no Granger, it's quite arousing." He replied smirking. Hermoine quickly jumped off him.

"Something's are better left unsaid Malfoy." Hermoine grabbed her book before making her way out of the common room.

"Oi Granger wait." Draco yelled after her.

* * *

They walked silently down the corridors. Draco glanced occasionally at Hermoine. She was humming softly something not joyous though. It was low and ghostly. 

"If your going to hum can it least be nice?" he asked angrily.

"I don't do nice." She said plainly. Draco looked over at her in curiosity and shock.

"So you would _do _me?" he asked smugly. Hermoine ignored his comment and kept walking. There was more silence as they walked. Draco began humming something light and funny. Hermoine giggled and tried following the beat. She failed miserably making Draco laugh at her.

"Oh my god. You can pick up or hold a tune what so ever." Draco said still laughing heartily. Hermoine just laughed and punched his arm. "What was that for? I was just stating a fact."

"Hey! I was never a musician." she asked smiling.

"Obviously" Draco smirked. Hermoine went to punch his arm again but he caught her wrist pulling her closer. His grey eyes bore into hers, making her blush but she remained eye contact. "Sure you want to do that?" he asked softly letting go of her wrist and grabbing her waist, pulling her small frame against him.

"Depends," a cheeky smile forming on her face.

'_Oh Merlin, I'm flirting with DRACO MALFOY. What the hell am I doing? How did we get here? We were just laughing and humming. How did it get to this close proximity? Pull away now Hermoine, save yourself. You know you can't do this. Too much history with the family.'_

"On what?" he asked moving his face closer to her. Hermoine struggled against his grip but he only tightened his arm more. "What does it depend on Her-Granger?"

"Let go of me _Malfoy_!" she hissed, her angry intensifying. He stared at her. She tried reading his eyes, unable to get a distinctive emotion.

"Kiss me first. I know you have wanted to since you ran into me on the stairs." He said smirking but to his utter amazement, rather than an argument, he felt two warm lips pressed hard against his own. He went to deepen the kiss but Hermoine pulled away.

"Let go of me Malfoy." She said, her voice dangerously low. Draco let go of her.

'_What had just happened there? Hermoine Granger just kissed me. Without any argument or force. It just doesn't make any sense. No sense what so ever.' _

Hermoine walked away, not looking at Draco. He however could not help look at her so shocked by her recent behaviour.

"Stop looking at me Malfoy. I'm not going to disappear in front of your eyes." She said quietly.

* * *

"Glad to see you remembered." Professor La'Brooy said to the two students before her. She smiled softly. As soon as they had entered the classroom, she had sense some unease between them. She noticed the way Hermoine avoided Draco completely and how Draco completely avoided her. "I see you haven't brought any of your class work." Hermoine blushed and Draco smirked.

'_I knew I should have brought some work. I'm so stupid, distracted by bloody Draco Malfoy. Why did I let him distract me? I'm so clumsy and ran straight into him. Ugh! Then I had to go kiss him. This day just keeps getting better and better. All I want to do is read my book' _Hermoine sadly thought.

'_This teacher seriously cannot be serious. Like I ever do work for anyone, especially not her. She is young. She will learn not to mess with Draco Malfoy.' _

La'Brooy smiled slyly. It was times like these when she loved her powers.

"Well I guess since it's the first detention you shall be serving. I guess I can let it slip. Next time though I would like you to bring in your class work." She looked over to Hermoine and winked. "I see Miss Granger you have brought a book." Hermoine nodded smiling. "Well since you at least brought something you may sit down and read. However you Mr Malfoy," she said turning towards Draco. "Since you haven't brought anything, than I'm presuming, the clothes on your back. See that cupboard." La'Brooy pointed to a dark mahogany cupboard standing at the back of the room. Draco nodded not really paying attention. "There are about five boxes in there full of god knows what. I want you to sort through them, try to categorise them as best you can." Before Draco could even protest, the Professor had walked away.

* * *

Hermoine smirked behind her book. She had barely read anything she sat facing Draco. Watching him grunt and grumble about his unfair treatment made her smile. He had taken off his outer robe and was now wearing pants and a black shirt. Beads of sweat where breaking on his forehead. The boxes he was sorting through where large and she could tell they were heavy by the way his veins pulsated in his arms. Hermoine conjured up a jug of water and a glass and carried over it too him.

* * *

Professor La'Brooy watched quietly. She knew Hermoine had not read a single word of her book. _'Good'_ she thought. Draco had grumbled for a while but gone down to the task eventually but his thoughts were not on it. They were focused on the pretty little brunette, who had transformed two chairs into a love seat, sitting _pretending_ to read her book. At first his thoughts were of how unfair the situation was but then they developed into much more intense thoughts. Ones she preferred she couldn't hear but what surprised her even more was Hermoine was doing the same thing. Now as she watched the interaction between she couldn't helped but smile.

* * *

"Would you like some water?" Hermoine asked quietly, not knowing why she was doing this. Draco looked at her puzzled but gratefully accepted the glass of water. Hermoine placed the jug on a table near the cupboard. 

"Thank you." Draco said wiping his brow with his hand.

"Well I owe you. I guess this is just a beginning of my thank you." Hermoine said quietly before shuddering remembering that terrible night. The night she almost lost Harry.

"Do you know who it was yet?" Draco said sincerely. Hermoine shook her head. A single tear ran down her face as she sat on the edge of a desk, her hands lay in her lap. "Your smart enough to work it out but I'll help if you want." Draco found himself puzzled as much as Hermoine by his words.

"No, it's ok. I already owe you enough."

"I don't think you do Hermoine." Hermoine looked up from her hands to Draco. He smiled sincerely at her. She had liked they way her name had sounded from his lips.

"Hermoine?" She cocked one eyebrow and laughed. Draco just tilted his head and shrugged.

"Stay here, while I do this? I wouldn't mind the company." Draco asked softly, unable to look at her. Hermoine nodded and flicked her wand and the couch moved and she placed herself comfortably on it. She opened her book and began reading. Draco pulled a box closer and sat next to her with his back against the couch and started sorting through it. To anyone this site would have seem quite weird. The Gryffindor Know-it-all and the Slytherin Prince sitting together peacefully.

Professor La'Brooy smiled once again at the oddness of this couple and resumed her work.

**A/N: So..what ya think? I quite like it. I don't know why though. Reviews please!!! I want to get to 50 before I update again. Thank you.**


	11. Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimer- **Unfortunately I cannot claim any of this. All those lovely rights go to J.K Rowling.

**Shrieking Shack**

Draco leaned against a wall of Hogs Head two minutes before his father was suppose to arrive. He was wearing a green and silver scarf around his neck and his winter jacket. There was a severe wind and leaves blew violently around him. He crossed his arms in front of him trying to stop the wind from hitting him. Draco looked at his watch and stood up from the wall. He father would arrive in about 2 seconds. Literally.

Draco looked up from his watch and saw a tall lean blonde man dressed in all black, cape billowing behind him, walking towards him. Lucias Malfoy demanded respect, they way he walked, the way he smirked, power emitted from this man and most definitely not in a good way. His caned tapped quietly on the cobble road of Hogsmeade as he strode towards Draco.

"Draco." He said curtly, nodding his head towards the tavern door. He walked past Draco not even waiting for a reply and into Hogs Head. They sat in their usual table whenever they had meet for the last seven years. His father didn't order drinks this time he just got start down to what he wanted to say.

"Draco, as you know, you will return to the Manor for Christmas holidays," he said, not looking at him directly but outside the window behind him. Draco nodded. "Well you shall be accompanied by Pansy, Blaise, Gregory and Crabbe." Draco looked up at his father, his eyes widening. "You shall be learning all three unforgivable curses," his father continued. "However, my mother shall be staying with us for a majority of the time." Lucias sighed and Draco hid a smile from his lips. His grandmother Madeline was nothing like his father and he adored her nearly as much as he did his mother. "And I feel her present in the house will disrupt my teaching of you and your fellow students. I shall find a way to work this out."

"I'm sure you will father." Draco said sternly.

"You shall hear no more from me, only your mother. I will not be home for several days after you arrive home in December. We will commence our studies immediately on my arrival to the Manor. Goodbye Draco." He father stood and with a slight nod towards his son, he left the warmth of the pub. Draco breathed out and relaxed his muscles. He ordered a Butterbeer and looked at his watch. An hour before he meets Pansy and Blaise.

* * *

Hermione sat near the fire in the pub; she was oblivious to the noise and people around her. She has just picked up a book from the local bookstore. A muggle one she had ordered. 'The Rescue' by Nicholas Spark (A/N: Real book, great story and it's written by the guy who wrote the Notebook.). She finished the chapter and looked at her watch an hour before she had to meet up with Harry, Ginny and Ron. She sat up and put her book in the bag she carried. Hermione stretched her aching muscles before standing up and exiting the pub. 'A walk would be nice, maybe to the Shrieking Shack' 

Hermione wrapped her jacket around her tighter. The wind had picked up since she had gone into the pub. The wind pushed against her, her hair flying. Hermoine sat down on a nearby rock and looked out to the hill where the Shrieking Shack stood. Years ago sight and rumours of that house scared her but not now, she had experienced and seen much worse things.

**Flashback:**

"Hermione Granger" he said surprised. She nodded shyly. "Mudblood Granger?" She head shot up immediately, Remus's words running through her head. _Be shy but confident, be easy-going but stern, demand respect, show your worthy and you'll beat him._

"It's Hermione, just Hermione," she said bluntly staring into his eyes. He didn't lose eye contact as the back of his hand hit her face. Hermoine fell to the floor, hand on her cheek, she looked up at him. Half is face hidden by shadow, he was tall, taller than she had expected.

"I will address in whatever way I feel, Mudblood. Don't tell me otherwise." Hermione nodded as she stood up. "Now why have you come to me?" he asked demandingly. Hermione swallowed hard. She had to do this, for the Order. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, she licked her lips seductively then looked away shyly.

"Because I have secretly admired you for years and I would really like to get to know you better in more ways than one." She rushed out as if nervous but she had practiced this a million times with Lupin. Hermione looked up slowly, looking for a reaction to her words. Nothing, she saw nothing. His face was stone hard, no emotion. Hermione panicked this was not how the suppose the plan was to go. '_Persuasion, convince him your serious.'_ Hermione mental nodded and kicked herself to for what she was about to do.

Hermione leapt into his arms and planted a rough lustful kiss on his lips. She moved her tongue across the bottom of his lips, asking for entry. She received none. She was pushed back strongly and landed against a table. Her back ached and her knees were scratched. Before she could even stand properly, a hand came across her face again. Knocking her back against the table. Her eyes watered but she held back the tears. She tried to move away from the table towards the door but two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"Oh your not going anywhere." He said dangerously low. "You don't not do a thing like that to me and expect to just walk out." Hermione's eyes widened, her fear now taking control. He smirked before slithering a hand down her back to her waist. He pulled her tiny frame towards him. Hermoine shivered not out of lust but out of the pure fact that this man had was cold. She really hadn't expected him to be warm. He lips pressed hard against her, so roughly that it broke her lip. She could taste blood in her mouth. His tongue slipped in gently before moving forcibly around her mouth. She faked a moan, acting as if she wanted this. She lifted her arms and put them around his neck, digging her nails in as hard as she could. He broke the kiss and spat on the floor. He turned and looked at her. Murder in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked violently. Hermione just shrugged innocently.

"I thought you might like it." Before she could say anything else, a hand was around her neck, lifting her up. Hermione scratched and pulled and the hand but with no avail. She could feel her lungs burning.

"Thought I would like it? Don't ever try to hurt me unless I say so. Ok?" Hermoine tried to nod, her head spinning. He dropped her to the ground. Hermione gasped for air, breathing heavily. She looked up to find him standing by the door. "Leaky Cauldron, Saturday, 8 pm sharp. Go the farthest room, 9999" and he walked out.

Hermoine rubbed her throat and her whole body ached but she couldn't help but smile. It had begun.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Draco finished his Butterbeer, grabbed his coat that now lay on the seat next to him and followed Hermione out the door. He quickly shrugged on his jacket as he walked down the road after Hermione, she seemed to be heading towards the Shrieking Shack. He shouted her name but his yell being caught in the wind. He looked at his watch forty minutes till he had to meet Pansy and Blaise. Draco looked back up in search for Hermione she had disappeared, working on his gut instinct he walked towards the Shrieking Shack.

Draco walked through the trees into the clearing, there sat Hermione on a rock. He sighed happily but look of confusion crossed his face as he saw her shoulders shaking.

"Gr..Hermione?" He asked quietly. They were on first names bases since detention, yet there they had barely spoken, still hating each other but civil now.

Hermione looked up, before shaking her head. Draco walked slowly across the grass and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly but didn't move, she looked up Draco and surprise crossed her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked softly. He moved his hand to her face and rubbed his finger across a stray tear. She smiled softly and nodded. Draco noticed a small scar across her cheek, one only you could see if you looked hard.

"Yes, I'm fine just remembering something." She said standing up and tugging her jacket around her.

"Where did you get that scar on your cheek?" he asked. Hermione's hand went quickly to her face.

"It doesn't really matter, I got it in the summer." She said looking away and walking towards the Shack.

"How did it happen?" Draco asked. Hermione walked past the fence and down the road towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Wanna go to the Shrieking Shack? Or are you scared?" Hermione said as if talking to a little boy before smiling. Draco walked over to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

"Malfoy?" she said surprised. He let go of her immediately.

"Malfoy?" he said confused, "When did I become Malfoy again?"

"Sorry, I forgot, I am just not used to saying your name." She said softly, smiling. Draco stepped forward again, leaning his face towards hers.

"Say my name." He said softly but demandingly.

"Draco" she said nearly whispering. Before stepping away from him and walking down the path, further. Draco straightened.

"Say it again." He requested. Hermoine looked behind her and judged the distance. Draco looked at her puzzled. She looked at the Shack then back at him.

"RACE YOU!" she yelled before sprinting towards the Shack. Draco reacted quickly sprinting after.

* * *

Hermione giggled as she ran, she could feel Draco catching her. Her lungs burned and her legs hurt but she didn't take notice. She quickened her pace if that was possible and kept running towards the Shack. 

Hermione reached the back door, grabbed the doorknob and ran inside. The shack shrieked and moved with the wind, the floorboards creaked as Hermione as stepped over them. Hermoine panted heavily as she as tiptoed of the floorboards and up the stairs.

"Hermione, Hermoine? Where are you?" Draco yelled through the house. Hermoine head spun around, she looked down over the wooden railing and saw a mop of blond hair walk into the kitchen. She giggled loudly, purposely to attract his attention. She stepped back quickly to stand against the wall as he shot out of the kitchen.

"Where are you? I heard you. You can't get away from me." He said laughing happily. Hermione leaned forward to look at him. A large grin had formed on his face. The first real smile she had seen Draco. He shot up the stairs, Hermione moving into the closet room leaving the door slightly ajar. She stuck her wand out and muttered a spell making the last door slam loudly.

Draco ran past the door and Hermione suppressed a giggle. She was giggling more at the fact that two seventeen year olds were playing hide and seek.

"I have you now, bet you regret slamming the door don't you." She saw Draco grab the doorknob and thrust the door open quickly. 'HA got you!" Draco stepped into the room. Hermione saw this as her chance to run. She shot out of the room and down the stairs and waited at the bottom. Draco appeared at the top a moments later.

"Obviously you haven't got me." Hermoine said smirking.

"All in good time." He smirked back. Before Hermione could even blink, Draco was in front of her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, Hermione made no struggle feeling the warmth of his body was comforting to her. "No look, no comment, you're just going to let me do this." Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't see the point in resist you, you're going to do it anyway." She said sadly.

"I won't do anything you don't want ok?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione looked up quickly. Draco looked into her eyes. "She is so beautiful." Hermoine's mouthed dropped quickly and at him aghast. Draco could feel his cheeks reddening. He let go of Hermione and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Draco?" she said gently. He looked over at her, standing there, hands by her side. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips meet tenderly on his. Draco kissed back passionately enclosing his arms around her waist. Draco opened their mouths and slid his tongue in. He slipped his hands down to her arse and lifted her up. Hermoine instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco pushed he into the closest wall. Draco kissed and nipped down Hermione's neck. She moaned loudly, running her hand through his hair. Draco stopped and looked at her. She looked back at him. Draco quickly kissed her and let Hermione go.

"What?" Hermione asked looking confused. "Why did you stop?" He just shrugged. Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips. "Fine don't say anything." Hermione walked away from him towards the tunnel that lead to Hogwarts. She quickened her pace, before running trying to get away from the terrible mistake, she had just made.

"Hermione, wait." Draco yelled from behind her. She ignored him and kept running, this time it wasn't a game. She didn't want to be found. Hermoine breathed deeply as she reached the light and fresh air. She walked slowly across the field towards Hogwarts. She didn't hear the Whomping Willow, rustle its leaves and move it limbs. Nor did she see the giant limb swing towards her.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger, haven't done one of those in awhile. Reviews please? Would be much appreciated or I shall wait till after Christmas to post next chapter. Till next time xoxo**


	12. It's Not That Easy

**Disclaimer- **I do not any of this…yet.

**Recap- **_"Hermione, wait." Draco yelled from behind her. She ignored him and kept running, this time it wasn't a game. She didn't want to be found. Hermoine breathed deeply as she reached the light and fresh air. She walked slowly across the field towards Hogwarts. She didn't hear the Whomping Willow, rustle its leaves and move it limbs. Nor did she see the giant limb swing towards her_.

**It's Not That Easy**

Draco sprinted down the tunnel after Hermione. He could her quick footsteps echo through the dark dirt tunnel. The passageway began to lighten slightly, Draco sighed, relieved, knowing the exit was near. A sudden scream made his heart lurch.

'_Hermoine...'_

Draco ran faster through the tunnel, his chest burning from the lack of oxygen. The clouds' glare blinding his vision as he escaped the tunnel. Draco raised his hand to shield his face. He scanned the area quickly looking for Hermione but before he could spot her a small branch came up a swiped his face. Draco winced in pain and could taste the blood in his mouth. He shot around to face the swift moving Whomping Willow. Another branch took a swing for him, he ducked in time for it to pass over his head. Draco rolled away from the tree, enough to see all of it. He sat up quickly.

"Immobilise," he yelled pointing his wand at the tree. The Whomping Willow froze immediately. Draco sighed relieved and wiped the blood from his mouth. He searched the ground around him, looking for Hermione. Her body lay on the ground about 10 metres away from him. Her hair matted with blood seeping from her cracked skull. Draco ran over to her.

"Hermoine?" he asked softly in her ear. No response.

Draco slowly lifted her from the ground and carried towards the school.

"Please be ok. Please Hermione. If I ever ask one thing of you please let you be ok. This is all my fault."

Draco looked down at Hermoine's unconscious body. The bleeding had ceased from her skull. Her jacket had risen up her stomach and a large bruise had formed on her stomach spreading around her hip.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

_'Why am I always apologising to this woman? Why can't I kiss her and not sense something bad? Something has happened to her. I can't shake the awful feeling.'_

"What happened to you Hermione? Why do I always sense pain when I'm near you?" he asked softly. Hermione stirred slightly. "We are nearly there, it's ok."

Draco walked up the stairs of the Great Hall at a fast pace.

"Malfoy! Stop!" He heard Potter yell from behind him. Draco kept walking as he heard Harry and Ron run up to him.

"Merlin, Malfoy what have you done to her?" Ron said sharply, face red with rage, as he quickly assessed the state of Hermione in Draco's arms.

"Nothing Weasel, I haven't got time to explain. I need to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"Bloody hell, what happened to her?" Harry asked walking around to Hermione head and seeing her blood matted hair.

"She got hit by the Whomping Willow and landed on a rock, I'm assuming." He replied bluntly, trying to keep emotion off his face and out of his voice. However, he was severely stressed about Hermione and her current condition.

"Assuming?" Ron asked fiercely,

Draco ignored his comment as Harry pushed one of the Hospital Wings' doors open. Madame Pomfrey quickly turned around and gasped.

"What happened to her?" She asked calmly as Draco placed her on the closest bed. His arms tired from the long walk. They all looked at Draco.

"She was struck by the Whomping Willow and must of landed on a rock by the severe gash in the back of her head." He said calmly. Madame Pomfrey was already muttering spells with her wand. The large bruise on Hermione's stomach vanished and hair became cleaned and bandage.

"The gash is to deep for me to heal it completely. It may take at least a week for it to heal properly with a few potions. Hermione will be fine apart from that. You are welcome to stay with her until the end of visiting hours but I doubt she will wake before it." Madame Pomfrey said softly before walking away back into her office.

Ron and Harry immediately pulled up chairs beside Hermione's bedside. Draco looked at her for a moment, eyes closed peacefully. He turned swiftly and left.

* * *

**Hermoine Dream/ Flashback**

She looked at the door. **9999**. He was definitely right about it being the furthest room from anywhere. There were other rooms only the corridor she had walked down to get here. Most missing doors, some with holes in the floors, some black from fire, unquestionably the run down part of the Leaky Cauldron. '7:58' Hermoine read on her watch. Early good. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said commandingly.

Hermoine opened the door slowly. The room was dark and it took her eyes a moment to adjust. A dismal light quickly filled the room from a single bulb hang from the ceiling swaying slightly. The room was damp and had mildew in the corner. The roof had cracked from water damage and the carpet had stains from whoever knows what. It had no windows and one door. A bed was sunken in the middle and there was a small table and 3 chairs in the corner, one chair was missing a leg. This is where he sat.

"Your early." He commented bluntly.

"I couldn't wait any longer," She said shyly and even blushing.

"You will meet me three times a week for the remainder of the summer. You cannot object now. Mudblood. I will be taking you to my Manor, you will find no one at home, so don't go looking for them. Where they are, is none of your business and you will not ask about them. I forbid you wander around my house, my elves will inform me of any of your movements, that I am watching. Don't do anything foolish or you shall be punished." He hissed the last words. Hermoine nodded looking him in the eye. In her brain, she was remembering everything for Remus's analysing later. The first time would be learning, later would be scheming.

"Give me your hand." He said coldly. Hermione put her hand out and within two Hermione stood in an elegant drawing room.

"Make me a drink." He commanded while taking his seat in a large armchair.

"Yes sir, what would you like?" Hermione asked walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"Firewhisky." Hermione poured a large amount into a glass. She handed it to him slowly, making sure her hand brushed his. She shivered at the coldness of his hand but purposely blushed as if it was an accident. He quickly grabbed and pulled onto his lap. "Excite me." He said greasily. Hermione nearly chucked then and there. She breathed deeply.

"May I know what excites you, My Lord?" She whispered into his ear before nibbling on his ear. She continued down his jaw, down his neck, nibbling and sucking. He moaned.

"Does this excite you?" She said huskily. Before she could do or say anything, she was being carried across the hallway and into what seemed like a main bedroom. Hermione was roughly chucked on the bed and before she could protest her clothes where removed from her body. He stood above her staring at Hermione's now naked body. Hermione closed her eyes, wishing she had never got into this situation. Panic and fear swept over her

"No." She said softly.

"What!" He roared. Hermione's eyes snapped open. She looked at the monster above her, his face red with rage.

"I want you to be naked to my lord, I wish to excite you further." She said seductively. His clothes where off in a flash and he was on the bed a moment later. Hermoine flipped him on to his back. Kissing and sucking over his body, near his groin but never on it.

She didn't have the heart to do it. To her it was repulsive. Everything about this man was repulsive. She couldn't back down now, people depended on her, and this was a major part of their future plans. Her grunted, before flipping her onto her back, he thrust quickly into her. Hermoine was thankful she had lost her virginity to her neighbour when she was 15 during the summer, she had regretted at the time but now her thoughts had changed. She winced with pain, which only excited him more. It was over before it begun. He rolled off her and slept soundly. She retreated to the bathroom and scrubbed her skin till it was red raw and nearly bleeding. She dressed swiftly hating her nakedness. She stepped back out into the main bedroom and sat patiently in a chair by the door. He woke an hour later dressed and apparated her to the Leaky Cauldron. He left her as swiftly as he brought her there. Hermione sunk slowly down the wooden wall, sobs catching in her throat. Tears flowing past down her cheeks.

What had she gotten herself into?

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I wonder why Draco brought her in? Why where they together?" Ron asked heatedly

"I don't know. There is something going on between. Hermione has changed since the summer. What happened to her Ron?" Harry said quietly looking over at Hermoine's sleeping body

"I don't know." Ron sighed, looking at her too.

Hermoine eyes snapped open. She rose quickly and scrunched her face as a sudden rush a pain ran through her head.

'Lay back down Hermoine. Your in the hospital wing." Harry said quietly, pushing her back down.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Ron said softly.

"I want to be alone." She said sternly but quietly. They looked at her shocked. 'Draw the curtains when you leave." Hermoine said before lying back down and closing her eyes. She heard the boys close the curtains and leave the Wing. Hermoine broke into silent tears. Becoming louder by the second, she tried to stop but she couldn't. Controlled by regret, angry, pain and sadness.

'_I'm a mess. The dreams are more frequent. I can't survive them now. They are tearing me apart.' _Hermoine sobbed louder. Barely breathing, gasping for air now as another sob shook her.

* * *

Draco stood outside the curtains, listening to the sobbing coming from inside them. He had come to check on her, hoping she would be asleep obviously she wasn't. He stepped inside the curtain quietly and sat on the edge of the bed close the Hermoine. He instinctively wrapped an arm around and gentle stroked her hair.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asked softly as the sobbing decreased slightly.

"I can't tell you." She said between sobs.

"Why not? You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." He said giving his most innocent face. Hermoine laughed which sounded like a hiccup.

"It's not that easy. Especially since it's you." She said softly. Draco pulled back slightly hurt by her comment.

"I see." He said removing his arm from her shoulder and standing up. He went to leave slowly, thinking she would call him back. She didn't. "Hermoine?" he whispered turning around. Hermoine looked up from her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you for saving my life Draco." She said sadly. There was a long pause as the looked at each. Hermoine lowered her eyes. "Next time don't"

Draco stood shocked at her comment. Unable to imagine why she had said it. This fierce girl just became extremely depressed.

"What happened to you Hermoine?" he asked.

"None of your business Malfoy!" She snapped back.

"Fuck you Granger!" He snapped back and left abruptly.

**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter. I don't like it that much. Stepping stone hopefully to better stuff. Sorry about the wait everybody. I have lost my motivation. Review, give some ideas for future chapters. I might even use it. **

**Love xx**


	13. D for Dog, Depression and Devious

**Disclaimer: **I very reluctantly owe everything to the beautiful talented J.K Rowling.

**D for Dog, Depression and Devious **

Hermoine sat in Muggle Studies, staring out the window watching the first years learning to fly. She thanked Merlin it was only first year that you took broom-flying lessons. Hermoine was terrified of heights and of the fast speed that brooms can move at. It was the third of December and snow had fallen the day before leaving the ground slippery and wet. The first years were having trouble landing their brooms today due to it. Blaise Zabini laughed heartedly bringing Hermoine back to reality. He was looking out the window as well. A group of first years had just caused a pile up on the landing area.

"Mr Zabini please concentrate on the class work or I shall move you away from the window," said Professor Hinsel. He flicked his wand quickly turning the windows into mirrors. Blaise sulked into his chair, now refusing to do the work. Hermoine turned back to the mirror, sighing at what she saw. Her now normal straight hair had got back its frizz, her face was pale lacking it's normal pink cheeks, she had large dark bags under her eyes, her clothes were creased and her chocolate brown eyes looked dull. Yet she lacked to see all her physical flaws, none of those mattered. Hermoine saw a used, depressed, angry, dirty young woman. Who had lost all motivation and will to live, even to save those she loved.

Hermoine turned away from the mirror, flicked her wand and muttered a revealing spell. The mirror disappeared and the open schoolyard appeared again. She turned back to her work page. It was blank. Empty of notes or work, which would have been taken during the class. Hermoine looked away not really caring and slunk into the chair like Zabini.

* * *

Draco leant on the stone, cold wall outside his Defence the Dark Arts class. A green and silver scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Not only for the cold but also to cover the large hickeys. A familiar scent wafted through the air, he leant his head back and breathed deeply. _Honey_. The delicious scent that could always get his heart racing.

"Draco?"

Draco eyes opened slowly and tilted his head forward. Blaise Zabini stood in front of him. Draco brow crinkled with confusion. He could smell Hermoine, where was she? He scanned the groups huddled outside their DADA class. She stood across from him, Potter and Weasel stood in front of her. Chatting away to her, she nodded a couple of times before her eyes wavered off.

"Drake?" asked Pansy.

"Yer?"

"You with us mate?" Blaise enquired.

"I'm just thinking," He replied bluntly.

"Hmm…" Pansy said looking worried, she turned to around and stared at Hermoine. " Could that girl get any uglier? What happened to her recently, she had a little potential beginning this year but she has gone to the dogs."

"Who?" asked Blaise.

"Hermoine Granger" Pansy said loudly. Hermoine's eyes turned unexpectedly to Pansy. "Don't you agree Draco?" Her eyes moved over him. Draco stared at Pansy, unaware of Hermoine's gaze.

"Yer sure Pansy. Complete dog." He said not really paying attention.

Hermoine stormed past Harry and Ron. She walked right up to Draco and slapped him hard across his face. He stood shocked, mouth wide open.

"What the fuck Granger?" he mumbled rubbing his face.

"Nice work! 'Moine," yelled Harry and Ron.

"Shut it." Draco growled.

"Make us," Retorted Ron. Stepping forward, Hermoine raised both her arms warding them off.

"Malfoy, Malfoy," Hermoine said quietly stepping closer to him shaking her head. "You really are pathetic you know that? What should I make you today? Hmmm…" She said whipping out her wand and circling him. Draco stood there half amused by this petite young witch.

"Maybe a cockroach? No, I don't think so. We could go for the classic ferret but then again its already been done. Then again..." She paused and put her hand to her chin. Her eyes widen slightly.

" I know. A dog. Oh how perfect, why didn't I think of it earlier? Then you can know what it is like to be me…apparently." She cackled. Hermoine stopped right in front of Draco, grabbed his collar and pulled him into her face. "You will never know what it is like to be me. You will never know the horror I have lived through." She pushed him back and Draco blinked.

'_What has happened to Hermoine? Why is she acting so weirdly? Is she seriously about this dog thing?' _Draco thought.

"Hermoine?" Ron asked shyly. Hermoine swivelled quickly to face him.

"Yes Ronald." She said sweetly. Yet not smiling. She hadn't smiled since the accident. Three weeks ago. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Madame La'Brooy interrupted.

"Class inside now. We have much to learn and very little time to do it."

Draco walked straight past everyone and immediately into his seat, followed closely by Pansy and Blaise. Hermoine grabbed her books and sat grudgingly in front of Draco. They both pulled out the days class work and began as if they didn't finish it, it would explode.

* * *

Monique surveyed the class. Most sat working or chatting quietly, yet two sat working vigorously. Both sending strong signals of anger but Draco had confusion and worry mixed with it. Hermoine had sadness and pain laced within hers. She had being sensing them for quite awhile now. For about three weeks, everything had changed. She had stopped their detention immediately after their behaviour towards each other had grown friendly. Something has happened, something bad. For their attitudes to each other to change so dramatically, they had walked out smiling and laughing. After the first detention, she felt it not necessary for them to continue. They had to come class happy and smiling, not really paying attention to each other but their thoughts were. What had changed? What…

The bell chimed loudly in her ears.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

Hermoine walked slowly back from the library, she had retreated there after her DADA class. She had skipped dinner, like most days. Telling Harry and Ron that she would go to the kitchens later and find Dobby. She never did.

She whispered the password to Gabrielle, the lady in the portrait, entered quietly trying to avoid Draco. Her efforts pointless, he was laying on the couch clad in only boxers. He was half turned, showing both his back and his abs. Hermoine studied him in the firelight. He had 5 scars down his back, how had she not noticed them before? Hermoine reached out to touch them, feeling the smooth skin beneath her skin, warm and inviting. She pulled her hand away, taking in a sharp breath, as if frightened.

"What?" Draco said alarmed, jumping up immediately and looking around. Hermoine stepped back at his sudden movement.

"It's just…" She looked at Draco, then at the floor. She couldn't tell him. "It was nothing, a shadow moving." Draco looked confused. Hermoine studied him further, noticing 3 large hickeys on his neck.

"Please tell me Hermoine. What scared you?" Her eyes moved from his neck to his face. His eyes, full of concern, were tempting her to tell him.

"It's just the scars on your back, I haven't seem them before and you were warm so unlike…" She stopped unable to tell him.

"So unlike who?" Draco asked reaching out to Hermoine, trying to make eye contact.

_Your father._ The words teased out her mouth, she couldn't, and it would ruin everything. She didn't know if he was to be trusted. Hermoine looked into his eyes, placing a small hand on the arm holding her shoulder. He removed it.

"Your dad whipped you didn't he? How come I haven't seen them before?"

"It was in the summer." Hermoine held her breath. "I knew he was having an affair, one of many and I confronted him about it. He whipped him harder than ever before, the marks you see were the deepest. You have never seen them because I use a concealment spell. Due to the cold weather I haven't seen any reason, expect at night and then there is only you and your never around to see so what does it matter." Hermoine stared feeling guilty, knowing she was the reason for his scars.

"I'm so sorry." She said sadly, touching his arm quickly, warmth shooting through her, something she didn't want. He looked up and stared her hard in the face.

"Nothing you could have prevented." He said walking away. _How wrong you are Malfoy_.

"Where you get those hickeys?" Draco turned back.

"Why are you interested?" He cheekily grinned. A smile crept at Hermoine's lips at the cuteness of his grin. "Was that a beginning of a smile? Did I just see the depressed Hermoine Granger smile?"

"I am not depressed!" Hermoine said heatedly, her cheeks reddening. Draco scoffed loudly.

"And I am a Saint…" Hermoine rolled her eyes, Draco stepped forward, grabbing both her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Your depressed Hermoine Granger, face it. Have you seen yourself lately? What happened to the sexy fiery Hermoine I knew only a couple of months ago?…I miss her." He finished sadly. Draco kissed her cheek lightly, Hermoine pulled away flinching slightly. "Come back to me." He whispered in her ear before letting go of her and walking up the stairs towards their rooms.

"You don't understand Draco Malfoy. You'll never understand." She yelled at his back. She quickly took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Draco waited for outside her door, obviously this wasn't finished. She rounded the corner and stopped startled by his appearance.

"What won't I understand?" asked bluntly.

"You'll never understand what I went through. I thought I could forget. Forget they have died, forget the terrible things that had happened. I can't. They come back in dreams. I can't sleep or eat. I thought I could handle it. I am the brightest witch of our age. It was my job, I should be able to handle it. I can't, it's too much now. This is me. That sexy fiery thing that you knew has disappeared. That was the controlled Hermoine, the one that forgot but I can't anymore. I just can't anymore." Hermoine sunk down the wall, sobbing loudly. Draco stood shock by Hermoine's statement. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her as a comfort. She leant her head on his shoulder. Draco breathed deeply enjoying her scent and closeness.

"Stay away from me Draco. You're the last person I need at the moment." Hermoine said standing up. Draco stood too.

"Goodnight, Hermoine" Draco took the stairs again up to his room

" 'Night." Hermoine said closing the door softly.

* * *

Somewhere off in another part of the castle…

_3/12_

_Dear Diary,_

_The potion I have been slipping into Hermoine's drinks seems to be having an affect on her. Good. It recalls past memories. I have been upping the dosages so she is affects her more often. I know she hasn't been sleeping well. My plan is coming together. I have her were I want her. Alone, depressed and Draco doesn't not care one bit about her. He is mine now. Oh how I am pleased about that. He won't take her now. She is broken._

_I know Draco plans to leave for the Christmas. How wrong he is! He isn't leaving anytime soon. I need to complete my plan. Only two weeks to ago and then my plans take its last stages._

_Oh revenge is sweet. They will never know it's me either. I love being devious._

An evil cackle filled the room. It echoed off the walls. Delighting the young woman sitting in a large armchair in the barely lit empty common room.

A/N: Yes I know your probably thinking Oh My God I so knew it was Lucias Malfoy. I didn't actually mean to reveal it yet but I just wrote it and my sister pointed out my mistake. I hope you liked this chapter I enjoyed writing it. Review, you know it is wroth it.


	14. Winter Fun

**Disclaimer- **I have yet to sign the copyright handover documentation but my lawyer informs me it shall be soon so this all however still belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Winter Fun**

Hermoine sat in the common room, reading one of her muggle books. It was midday Sunday and the sun streamed over her shoulder lighting her page. Draco sat across from her, reading one of his books.

"You didn't have one of those dreams last night did you?" He asked eyes not moving from the page. Hermoine looked up.

"No I didn't. How did you know?" she asked looking back to her page.

"I couldn't hear you crying." Hermoine blushed. It had been two days since Hermoine had said to Draco to leave her alone. He had refused to leave her on Saturday. She had spent the day in the common room, reading like she was now. Draco had joined her quietly. He had made dinner, not letting her leave his site until she ate something. She had eaten a fair bit, having her appetite back. They had shared a polite conversation through dinner, which ended up a peaceful talking session by the fire late into the night.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, it was nice to know you were sleeping properly. Get rid of those hideous bags." He said smiling. Hermoine tossed a pillow at him. "Aye," He said shielding himself. "You hungry?" Hermoine nodded enthusiastically.

"What are we having master chef?" she said smiling. Her spirits brightened slightly.

"Well who is a happy chappie today?" he said poking into Hermoine's side. She laughed loudly. Draco sighed. Hermoine stopped, confusion written all over her brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Draco smiled warmly.

"Nothing. I just haven't heard you laugh in while, I forgot how nice it is." He looked into her eyes and grinned. Draco reached up and gently touched Hermoine's cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You smell like vanilla." Hermoine whispered.

"And you smell like honey." Draco whispered back before moving away. Hermoine's eyes snapped open. Draco stood in their tiny little kitchen, he had conjured it up yesterday. There was a small amount of bench space and a massive fridge. It was a magical fridge. What ever you want, all you have to do it think about it and it appears.

"What would you like to day?" he asked softly from across the room. Hermoine got up and walked to him.

"Can I really trust you to get it right this time?" she said accusingly.

"It's not my fault, I thought about apple crumble I promise, I didn't know it was apricot." Draco said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm I don't know." She said looking skeptical.

"You can trust me."

"Can I? You are a Malfoy."

"Yes, that is true but it is only a name."

"So is Voldemort. Doesn't mean I can trust him."

"No, it doesn't but you know me better. Come on Hermoine, trust me this time, please"

"I would like a Greek salad and shortbread with a glass of warm milk please Draco." Draco nodded and stood still for a second before opening the fridge. On one shelf, Hermoine's lunch stood and on the shelf below were a piece of pumpkin pie, shortbread and a glass of milk.

"You copycat."

"It was a good idea, we will have to heat the milk, you want to put the salad and pie on the table and I'll heat the milk." Hermoine took the pie and salad plates. Draco flicked his wand over the two glasses and steam immediate came from the liquid.

"Can we share? That pumpkin pie looks really good." Hermoine said licking her lips.

"It is, I asked for the pumpkin pie my mother makes."

"Your mother cooks?"

"When father isn't home she cooks, she also makes the best chocolate cake." Draco said bringing over the milk to the coffee table. Hermoine sat with her legs underneath the table. Draco sat down beside her.

"We can share, if you wish but you can eat the olives. I hate olives."

"Fine by me," Hermoine said popping a black olive into her mouth. They both sat silently for a while enjoying their meals, eating off each other's plate. Draco was first to speak.

"Do you want to go for a walk, after we finish eating. Some sun might do you good"

"It's freezing outside."

"Yer but the sun's out, we can be quick and it snowed last night and I want to make a snowman."

"You make snowmen?"

"I may be 17 but I'm still a little boy at heart." Draco said chuckling. Hermoine started giggling.

"Ok, Ok, let me get my coat." Hermoine scoffed the last bit of shortbread and ran up the stairs. Hermoine ran into her room and straight into her walk in robe, pulling out her white winter jacket, with fur lined hood. She searched through her drawers, for her white gloves and red scarf. Having found them and put them on, she now stood in front of her mirror. She wore a three quarter sleeve red top, a big white winter jacket with a hood, a red scarf, white gloves, jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was still frizzy, her bags still present but less and her cheeks a little pinker. Hermoine swished her wand over herself, casting an anti-wetness spell, so her clothing would stay dry. She muttered a few more spells, making her hair straight again and pulled into a neat ponytail. Hermoine grabbed a white clip from the top of her chest of drawers using it to pull back her fringe. Her bags under her eyes had disappeared and she wore the smallest amount of make up. Hermoine sighed, she was looking more like herself.

"You ready to go?" Draco asked quietly from behind her. Hermoine spun around startled. Draco wore the same outfit similar to Hermoine, except a black jacket and gloves and a green scarf.

"Yes," Hermoine said walking towards and past Draco, heading down the stairs.

* * *

"What is with you always leaving me behind?" Draco asked. Hermoine laughed softly. "I am glad to see your back to your beautiful radiant self Hermoine." He purred into her ear.

"I just needed a distraction."

"So that's what I am." Draco said smiling.

"Yes that's partly what you are, you're also my friend I like spending time with."

"Well, I'll take that answer." Draco grinned widely.

"Good, because that's the best one you're getting." Hermoine laughed loudly.

They walked silently down the stairs to the Great Hall, quiet chatter coming from the four long tables. Mostly younger students not allowed too visit Hogsmeade. The doors were open wide letting in the winter sun.

"See that tree over there by the lake?" asked Hermoine. Draco smiled knowing what she was going to stay, not falling for it this time.

"Yes." He said slowly, getting himself ready to shot off if needed.

"Do you want to build a snowman over there?" Hermoine said smiling, Draco relaxed slightly nodding.

"Seems like a good place."

"Cool, I'll see you over there then." She said smiling. Draco stared at her for a second, confused. Hermoine bolted towards the tree, snow flicking up from behind her. Draco sprinted behind her, he caught up to her, grabbing her waist and bringing her to ground.

"I'm not falling for that again Miss Granger." Draco said he jumped up again to make for the tree. Hermoine laughed happily.

"Not so fast, Mister Malfoy." Hermoine lunged forward, grabbing Draco's ankle. Draco fell face first into the snow. Hermoine leapt up, running wide of Draco, heading straight for the tree.

* * *

Hermoine collapsed against the tree, panting heavily but laughing. Draco dragged his feet through the snow, pouting slightly. He sat down beside Hermoine with a flop.

"There, there little one. You can be beat occasionally." Hermoine said laughing, Draco tickled her, causing her to go into hysterics.

"I'm not little thank you. In more ways than one, I'll have you know." He smirked. Hermoine became serious, coking one eyebrow.

"Prove it!" She said standing up, hands on hips. Draco stood too, towering over Hermoine.

"See, I'm not little." Looking down at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Draco laughed heartily.

"I know but the only reason I would ever show you that, would involve a lot less clothes and a closer proximity." Draco leant forward. "However, I respect you and will not force you into any situation you are not comfortable in." Hermoine scoffed loudly. Draco raised his hand and moved back. "Let me finish, any situation you're not comfortable in _again_." Hermoine stepped forward, draping her arms around his neck.

"Can I make you uncomfortable?" She smirked, kissing his jaw. Draco unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing you could do, could make me uncomfortable." Draco whispered into Hermoine's ear before kissing one of her blushing cheeks. Hermoine let go of him immediately, wary of the dangerous ground she was treading. She just couldn't help herself he was just too good damn looking.

"Let's make this snowman." Hermoine ran off before Draco could say anything else. "I think right here." She said jumping on the spot, smiling and giggling

"Ok, ok. Calm down we will make it there." Draco turned around to collect snow from behind him. He rose slowly, a mass of snow in his arms. Before he could turn around, a snowball came flying towards him, hitting him square in the back of the head. Draco dropped all the snow in his arms in shock. He twisted around fast. Hermoine stood there looking innocent, hands behind her back.

"I thought we were making a snowman." He said

"I got distracted." She replied, smiling sweetly. Her arm flung out from behind her back sending another snowball in Draco's direction.

"Oh your dead now, Little Miss." Hermoine chuckled

"Little Miss?" she asked.

"Yer? What about it?" Draco asked crouched down making a snowball.

"I think it is cute." Hermoine said shyly.

"Good because that's what I plan to call you that from now on." Draco said sending a snowball in her direction. Hermoine ducked, the snowball narrowly missing her head.

"Have to do better than that." She said throwing one back at him. Draco moved towards the right, missing his left shoulder. Hermoine ran for the tree as another snowball shot past her. Draco hid behind a large boulder. "It's war now, Draco." Hermoine screamed, leaning out from the tree, causing her to cop a large snowball in the shoulder.

"And I'm winning!" Draco yelled back.

* * *

Snowballs flew across the 'battlefield', most missing the other, some hitting causing laughter to escape the victim.

"Dead yet Little Miss?" Draco said panting.

"You wish." Hermoine shouted back as she leant against the tree, she slid down it, catching her breath.

"We could call it a tie?" Draco said as he snuck up on her.

"Never!" She bellowed. Draco stood behind her watching her breath heavily, chest heaving. He tossed a snowball in his hand.

"I guess it continues then!' he whispered as he leant down and pushed a snowball into her face. Hermoine coughed and spluttered, pushing herself off the ground.

"You sneaky bugger." Hermoine said pushing a snowball into Draco's face. It was his turn to cough and splutter now. Hermoine shoved Draco back causing him to fall. As he realized what was happening he reached out pulled Hermoine down with him. She screamed before they landed with a thump on the soft snow. "Did you have to pull me down with you?"

"You pushed me. Why shouldn't you fall too?" Draco asked. Hermoine hoisted herself up, planting her hands next to Draco's head. Her face flustered. Draco couldn't help but smirk. Her chocolate coloured eyes locked onto his grey blue ones.

"Draco…" Hermoine whispered. Draco put his finger to her lips.

"Shhh, it's ok. Just don't say anything that could ruin this fun afternoon." Hermoine smiled and nodded.

"It was just what I needed." Draco smiled.

"You really do look pretty all flustered like that you know."

"You really are a charmer you know." Hermoine laughed but Draco stayed silent. Hermoine gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"As much I as love you being on top of me. I can't breath."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermoine said quickly before getting off Draco. He stood up, straightening his jacket. Hermoine stood away from Draco, back turned.

"Hermoine." She turned to face him, smiling. Draco relaxed.

"Yes?" she asked backing away from him.

"Why are walking away?"

"Can you catch Mister Malfoy?" Draco looked at her curiously.

"Depends, what you are talking about?" Hermoine smiled slyly, before bolting towards him. Draco smiled as Hermoine jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. She leant her forehead against his.

"This reminds of some other time." Draco commented quietly.

"It needs this.' Hermoine said, smiling wickedly. She leant her head down gently kissing Draco. Hermoine pulled away slightly running her tongue along Draco's bottom lip, she nibbled as well.

"Do you enjoying teasing me, Little Miss?" Hermoine giggled.

"Of course I do." Draco pulled her head towards his.

"Don't tease me, Little Miss or you'll get a taste of your own medicine." He said huskily. Hermoine joined her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hands immediately grabbed her ass, as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Hermoine!" Someone shrieked from behind them.


	15. The Return

**Disclaimer- **Still don't own anything. J.K Rowling owns those rights.

**A/N: I have just begun writing another story 'The Zabini Secret'. Don't worry though I won't neglect this one. However if you wish to read it, I would love your feedback.**

_Recap- "Don't tease me, Little Miss or you'll get a taste of your own medicine." He said huskily. Hermoine joined her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hands immediately grabbed her ass, as she ran her hands through his hair._

"_Hermione!" Someone shrieked from behind them_.

**The Return**

Draco lowered Hermione to the ground, easily. She stood before him, breathing raggedly. Hermione straightened her jacket and turned to face Ron. Draco stood behind her obviously smirking. She elbowed him, hard, in the ribs, causing him to slightly double over. Hermione smiled politely at the fuming Ronald Weasley storming towards them.

"Be nice!" she hissed to Draco.

"I will be if he is." He replied back. Hermione sighed.

"Hermione! What are you doing with the _ferret_?" Ron yelled at her. Draco tensed behind her before snaking an arm around her waist. She pulled it off immediately and pushed it back by his side.

"Draco and I were making snowmen." Hermione replied calmly.

"Draco?" Ron shrieked. "When did it become Draco? And what you were doing was definitely not making snowmen."

"Well if you hadn't interrupted we would have been making something." Draco said smirking. Ron fumed.

"How dare you, like Hermione would be with anyone like you." Ron replied hotly.

"I don't see her with anyone else."

"You arrogant, self centered, jerk. You have no right to be near or even to touch Hermione." Hermione inwardly sighed and stepped between the two, before anything dangerous happened.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled. Placing her hands on both their chests, pushing them back. Harry and Ginny ran up behind Ron, looks of worry and anger on their faces. "I am sick of this constant bickering between you two. Ronald, I can do whatever I want with whomever I want. Is that understood? I don't need you and Harry constantly protecting me, I can do that myself. There is nothing going on between Draco and I, we just got caught up in the moment." Draco's shoulders sagged.

"But Hermione." Ron started.

"No buts Ron. I am sick of this." She stepped away from them all and trekked back towards the Great Hall alone.

"Nice one guys." Ginny said to them all, before running after her. "Hermione, Hermione wait." She yelled at Hermione's retreating back. Leaving three fuming males in her wake.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione sat in the Great Hall hot chocolates in front of them. Hermione had ignored Ginny and even the hot chocolate she had given her.

"You have to forgive me sometime Hermione." She said softly. "You forgave Malfoy and he is your worst enemy. I miss our girly chats. Please talk to me." Hermione merely lifted her mug and sipped the hot chocolate. Hermione looked straight ahead at the wall. "Fine, I'll try to talk to you later." Ginny said, getting up and going to sit over with Lavender and Padma. Hermione just sipped her hot chocolate, her mind running over the last two hours. How could she have been so stupid to kiss Draco Malfoy? Hermione skulled the rest of her hot chocolate, burning her throat as it went down. She got up and walked towards her dorm.

Before Hermione could even place a foot on the first step of the Great Hall stairs. She heard shouts of her name. She turned her head to see Draco running towards her. Not really wishing to talk to him, Hermione made her way up the stairs. He didn't take the hint.

"Hermione! Hermione wait." Draco yelled. Hermione reached the top of the stairs and turned around. Draco ran up the stairs two at a time. His face etched with worry as he saw her. The sad depressed Hermione was back. Her eyes were dull, her hair limp and the bags were back. She just stared at him for a moment, she turned and walked, more like sulked, away from him. Draco sighed and strode beside her.

"What happened?" He asked. She ignored him. "What did you and Ginny talk about?"

"Ginny? Since when did you call her Ginny? Have you been having more late night escapades?" She said sharply. Draco's eyes widened. Ginny had told her, it was only one more time, ok well maybe two if you count that time in the broom cupboard but that wasn't the point.

"No," he lied. Hermione scoffed unsatisfied with his answer.

"Get away from me Malfoy, I don't want to see your smirking face anywhere near me anymore." Hermione said calmly, before fastening her strides and walking away from him. Before he could reach her, she was inside the dorm and locked in her room.

* * *

Draco sat his desk, searching for some kind of parchment. He was trying to finish his DADA homework that was due tomorrow, first period. Unable to find anytime of writing material, he ventured towards Hermione's room. She hadn't come out since this afternoon and it was now well into the night. Draco knocked lightly on her door, getting no replied, he knocked harder.

"Hermione, I know you don't want to talk or see me but I was wondering if I could borrow some parchment." He paused, waiting for a reply. Hermione wasn't that rude. "Hermione? Are you in there?" Draco turned to doorknob to find it open. He peeped his head in slowly, to see Hermione lying on her bed. She was tossing and turning most violently. Tears where running down her cheeks and she was sobbing loudly yet she was a sleep. Draco was immediately at her side, holding her thrashing arms keeping her form hurting herself. "Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Draco yelled at her, to some extent shaking her. Hermione's eyes burst open, she was breathing heavily. She sat up and leant her head against Draco's strong frame. He wrapped his arm around her, soothing her as she began crying on him.

"Another dream?" She merely nodded. "A bad one?" She nodded again. "What was it about it?" Draco ventured.

"I was being beaten." She whispered. Draco hugged her tighter. "Did it happen?" She nodded, her sobs becoming howls. Draco just rocked her back and forth.

* * *

Hermione sobbed loudly into Draco's shoulder. Her body leant weakly on him, his arms wrapped around her strongly, making her feel protected but she couldn't but think how it was the return. The return of the dreams, the guilt, the regret, the lack of sleep but mostly the return of grief and it was only the beginning.

**A/N: I no it is pretty shit and pretty short but it is another transition chapter and don't forget I gave you three chapters all in once. So cut me some slack and await the next chapter patiently.**


	16. Trapped

**Yet another Disclaimer** – The words and sentences I produce below this do not belong to me.

**Trapped **

Hermione hadn't talk to Draco since he had woken her two weeks ago. She hadn't talked anyone actually. Her grades remained perfect as always but she never participated in class. She barely ate or sleep. It was obvious as she sat at the back of her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was their last class of the day, of the term before they returned home for Christmas tomorrow.

Ms La'Brooy watched her class chat amiably between themselves. She hadn't set any class work. Her eyes wander over the students, picking up feelings of happiness and excitement for the upcoming holiday. Monique's eyes fell on a platinum blonde head. All she could feel from this young man was dread and worry. She tapped into his thoughts. One word or name you could say immediately grabbed her attention. She pulled out. She turned slowly to the petite young girl in the corner of her classroom. She was staring blankly into space. She looked terrible. Worse than she had ever seen her. Monique walked closer, she gasped as her senses where overwhelmed with sadness and regret. She urged her body to control itself. The feelings dimmed but didn't fade completely.

"Miss Granger?" she asked softly. She heard Draco turn slightly in his seat. Hermione looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Yes Ms La'Brooy?" she said hoarsely as if she hadn't opened her mouth to speak in awhile.

"How are you feeling today young one?" Monique's eyes filled with concern.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking." She smiled feebly at her teacher. Professor La'Brooy wouldn't have been fooled even if she couldn't read her emotions. She stepped closer.

"If you say so, I do suggest though you see Madame Pomfrey. I hear she works miracles."

"I'll try." Hermione said before looking away. Monique sighed.

* * *

Draco walked back from the Great Hall after dinner, hands in pockets and head down. He dragged his feet, reluctant to face depressed Hermione. He just missed the old her and he couldn't help but pity her as he heard her sob in the night when she thought he was asleep. He would never admit to himself that he actually was falling for the young innocent girl inside this depressed creature that called herself Hermione Granger.

Draco also didn't want to get to his bed tonight because he knew once he was asleep he would wake to go home. Something he didn't want to do. He whispered to password to the portrait and it swung open for him.

Draco let his eyes search the common room. No Hermione. He sighed relieved before dropping onto the couch. The dieing fire barely lighting the room, its soft illumination causing an eerie feel to the room. Making his pale skin seem blue. He pulled off his robes leaving him in a white button up shirt, black trousers and his legendry Slytherin tie. Draco pulled his legs onto the couch and rested his head on the armrest, his eyes closing instantly from exhaustion.

* * *

Hermione crept down the stone cold stairs towards massive fridge. It was pitch black in the common room. She wasn't worried. Hermione had developed night vision during the summer and she also knew the Heads common room like the back of her hand.

She thought long and hard about what she wanted for a midnight snack. Hermione pulled the door open to reveal a tub of cookies and cream ice cream. She reached carefully in a pulled it out, she turned to head up the stairs but she stopped. The light from the fridge created a beam that fell on Draco asleep on the couch. Hermione breathed hitched in her voice. He stirred slightly, breaking Hermione of her trance. She turned to close the fridge gently but she was too late it was two seconds away from slamming. The door smack loudly as it closed. Hermione prayed he sleep through.

"Who's there?" A groggy voice said through the darkness. Hermione remained silent, willing her legs to move but they remained rooted to the floor. "Lumos," he said softly. Damn he was going to catch her. He spun around pointing his wand directly at her.

"Hermione?" he said surprised. She couldn't see his face but she was sure he was smiling. Damn she was caught.

* * *

"Hermione?" he said. Draco smiled to himself. Hermione eyes were wide like a doe caught in headlights. He looked over her, she was wearing flannel nightshirt and pants. She was holding what looked like ice cream in her hands, the condensation running through her fingers and onto the floor, creating a small pool near her socked feet.

"Would you like to share my ice cream?" she asked softly. Surprising him once again.

"Sure." He turned the light away and pointed it at the table. He muttered a spell and a small lantern appeared lighting the room. Draco sat down on the couch and shuffled over creating room for Hermoine. She sat next to him making sure not to touch him. She handed him a spoon as she removed the lid of the ice cream. "You where going to eat this all by yourself?"

"Yes." Hermione answered digging her spoon into the solid sugary heaven.

"Do you realise we are going to double dip." Draco said pushing his spoon in.

"Yes. I don't think it really matters, we have already shared spit." Draco smiled spite of himself. Hermione had just spoken a sentence to him.

"I wouldn't mind swapping _spit_ with you again." He stated, testing the waters. His reply was a hard punch on the arm. "Ouch! It was only a joke."

"I'm not in the joking mood." She replied coldly. A silence fell over the room, the two eating the ice cream slowly.

"Is this the first thing you have eaten today?" Draco inquired after a moment.

"No."

"What did you eat?"

"I had a banana for breakfast."

"You should eat better."

"When I want your advice Draco, I'll ask." She snapped. Draco smiled, least he was getting some reaction out of her and he was still Draco not Malfoy.

"Please do, you need all the advice you can get." He softly said causing another punch in the arm, less severe this time.

"Merlin, you are frustrating." He laughed heartily.

"And your not?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." He said teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams." Draco gasped.

"Stalker." He said in mock seriousness, edging away from her. Hermione rolled her eyes and gulped down a laugh forming in her throat. She spooned more ice creamed into her mouth. Draco took a scoop too. The grandfather clocked chimed three times, loudly into the room. Hermione sighed.

"I guess I better be off to bed. Have to be up to catch the train. Night." She said standing.

"Yer sounds like a good idea." Draco replied flicking his wand causing the lantern and empty ice cream container to vanish, leaving them in the dark.

"Nice one." Hermione said walking towards the stairs. Draco close on her heals. They climbed the stairs quietly together. Hermione opened her door and stream of light erupted into the staircase. She hesitated. "I'm sorry." Hermione said still facing the door, before pushing it open more. Draco reached out for one of her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Why?" he said concern filling his eyes.

"I can't tell you." She whispered. He nodded and pulled her into his arms. She moulded with him so perfectly. Draco kissed her forehead affectionately. Hermione looked up at him surprised. He leant his head down and grazed his lips against hers, before pulling away. Her arm snaked up from his back, along his neck to grasp a handful of his soft blonde hair. Hermione pulled him towards her, smothering him with a heart-breaking kiss. Draco felt her hand release and it slid over his shoulder to be placed on his chest like her other hand. She pushed him forcefully before stepping backwards and closing her door on his stunned face. She walked shakily to her bed and the moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, his desk was practically bare, his drawers nearly too. His trunk was in front of him and his broom leant on it. He sighed unhappily and charmed his belongings to float behind him. Taking one last glance at his room, he walked down the stairs.

He sat on the couch, waiting for Hermione. They needed to talk. Draco had last night's events flooding through his head. He couldn't go without her explaining something to him.

"Draco?" her startled voice came from behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder, Hermoine stood at the bottom of the stairs, her trunk bobbing up and down behind her.

"Sit." He said turning back around. She walked towards him and then straight past him. She reached for the door. "I said sit!" using his voice that said he wasn't to be messed with. Hermione retracted her hand and spun around, glaring at him.

"Are you blind?" she asked rhetorically "I am not going to sit and your not going to boss me around like that either. You aren't my keeper." She said striding towards him. "And if you are going to ask me about last night, then forget it. I don't have to explain my actions to you." She stood in front of him livid. Draco smirked.

"Do know you look really hot when you're angry?" He said plainly. Hermione's hand swung for his face but he caught her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. She struggled only increasing his grip on her.

"Stop fidgeting, I'm not going to let you go." Draco snapped. Hermione froze in his arms. "Now before we even leave this room or this castle or get on that fucking train home, you are going to explain to me why you kissed me last night?" Hermione stayed silent. "Well I guess since you aren't going to tell me willing, I might just go up to Potter and Weasel and tell them about our little night kisses."

"You wouldn't?" Hermione shrieked. Draco just raised his eyebrows. "Fine I tell you, if you let me go." She gave him her most innocent face and her prettiest smile. Draco caved at let her go. Hermione was up in a flash and sprinted towards the door, she reached the door and yanked the handle. It wouldn't budge. She turned around, frightened. Draco stood behind her menacingly but immediately backed off seeing she was scared.

"I want hurt you. You know that." he said softly

"Then why did you lock the door?" Fear etched in her voice. Draco looked at her confused. He strode past her and wrenched the door handle. It wouldn't budge.

"I didn't lock it."

"Well I guess we are trapped."

**A/N: We are getting near the end now everybody…so more reviews or you'll never know how it ends…mohahaha…oopsie out xox**


	17. Your Keeper

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

_Recap- "Then why did you lock the door?" Draco looked at her confused. He strode past her and wrenched the door handle. It wouldn't budge._

"_I didn't lock it."_

"_Well I guess we are trapped."_

**Your Keeper**

"How can we be trapped obviously there must be other ways out." Draco exclaimed. He swiftly turned away from Hermione and bolted up the stairs. Hermione ran after him, into his room and out onto the balcony. Draco's broom lay on the tiled floor broken in half. Draco stood on the railing, arms wailing.

"Merlin, are you an idiot? You could die!" Hermione yelled at him as she lurched forward but Draco had already jumped straight off the railing. Hermione gasped and could feel silent tears running down her face. Draco's screamed too as his body hit an invisible barrier and he got tossed back against stonewall of the castle. "Oh God are you ok?" Hermione said softly as she leant down next to Draco's bruised body.

Draco's body felt like it was on fire, the pain coming from ever part of his body. He looked up at Hermione, she leant over him, eyes filled with concern. Draco noticed the small wet patches on her cheeks. She was really scared for him. He reached up and cupped her face with his hand. She nuzzled into it, closing her eyes. Draco gentle rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Why did you kiss me Little Miss?" He asked removing his hand to pull himself up to lean against the wall. Hermione's eyes shot open. Worry, then anger and finally defeat flashed through her eyes.

"I believe you instigated it." Hermione said rising and putting her hand out to help him up. He took it gratefully.

"You continued and I want to know why." Draco said demandingly. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning around and walking back down the common room. Her trunk still floated near the door, she flicked her wand and it flashed up the stairs into her room. She could hear Draco's footsteps coming down the stairs. Hermione stood to face him.

"Don't walk away from me I hadn't finished talking." He said leaning against the wall, his body still unable to support itself very long.

"I don't think this is the right time to talk about it. If you hadn't noticed WE ARE STUCK IN THIS GOD DAMN FUCKING DORM!" She yelled at him. Draco smiled at her, making her even angrier. Hermione turned away from him and heaved off her heavy winter jacket, chucking it onto the couch.

"You really are cute when you get all angry."

"I believe you already told me that." She said calming down. "I guess we can try to Apparate." Hermione pulled out her wand. Hermione focused her mind yet nothing happened she couldn't move a heavy force stopped her. She opened her eyes and Draco stood in front of her. She gasped slightly.

"Obviously we can't get out of here by ourselves."

"Obviously." Hermione said rolling her eyes and stepping away from Draco. Her skin was tingling from his breath on her face. "I'm going to have a bath ok, I'll talk to you later." Hermione sidestepped him but Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Hermione pulled away and placed her fingers to her lips before bolting up the stairs.

"I hope it's not all talking." Draco yelled to her retreating figure before heading up to his room himself.

* * *

It was around midday or at least they thought it was. Hermione's watch had stopped so had the grandfather clock and both Hermione's and Draco's alarm clocks. They sat in the common room, lying on the plush couches across from each other. Draco reading a wizard book 'Red Bloodied Dragon' and Hermione a muggle story 'The Subtle Knife'. They both had jeans on, Hermione had a white long sleeve top and Draco was wearing a navy blue t-shirt.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"The Subtle Knife" Hermione replied casually eyes never leaving the page. "You?"

"Red Bloodied Dragon." He replied, sitting up and swinging his long legs to the floor. "What is your book about?"

"It's the second in the 'His Dark Materials' series. In this book it is about a young girl and boy traveling together. There is more too it but I can't be bothered explaining it." She replied looking at Draco briefly. He looked a bit dejected. Draco got up off the couch and walked over to Hermione. She didn't notice the movement. Draco grabbed the book from her hands and flung it away. Hermione glared at him and sat up from the couch facing him.

"What was that for? I can't-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips slamming into hers. He reached down and pulled her up to him. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around Draco's neck grabbing a fistful a blonde hair. Draco ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth instantly and the battle for dominance begins, their tongues moving in a passionate dance. Draco ran his hands over Hermione's ass, pulling one leg up to his hip. Hermione ground herself into Draco, making him moan. Draco leaves her lips and kisses her neck, nipping and sucking slightly leaving little marks.

"You want to know why I kissed you?" Hermione asked between pants. Draco slowed his actions.

"I don't think this is the time Little Miss." He said kissing an extra sensitive part between her collarbone and neck. Hermione moaned and ground herself into Draco's hardening area. Draco slipped one hand from her ass around her hip and in between her legs. He pressed to fingers into the heat between her legs. Hermione moaned again, her fingers running through his hair.

"Oh god Hermione I want you so bad." Draco breathed against her neck, slowly making there way back up to her lips. They embraced into another intense kiss. Images flashed through Hermione's head, completely shock that her brain was still working but the images made her think.

Hermione stopped kissing him and retracted her leg from his hip and stepped away. Draco looked confused. "What?" He asked. "Why did you pull away?" Hermione just shrugged and over to her book, picked it up and retreated to her room. She halted at the bottom of the stairs.

"There was a time Draco, much like this, where I wanted you just as much as you want me now. You pulled away. Now I'm getting some revenge." And she walked up the stairs and closed her door.

Draco pulled at his jeans, restraining his hardened member. Wretched girl. He sat down puzzled before images of the Shrieking Shack entered his mind. He screamed slightly as he feel back against the couch. He wiped his brow, the dorm had gotten considerably hotter and the fire wasn't even lit. Draco got up from the couch and went to change. As he walked up the stairs unbeknown to him a letter appeared on the table, sealed with black wax.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall watched nervously as Headmaster processed the news she had just delivered. Severus Snape stood beside her, eyes flickering between the two figures.

"So what you are saying Minerva is that the Victoria's painting is gone?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes, yes. I found her in another painting. She said she had gone to visit Janice on the other side of the castle. You know how they create a friendship when they were next to each other but that's not the point. She went to go back to her painting and it was gone. None of the other portraits and paintings next to her know where it went." She said quickly, wringing her hands.

"And you believe Draco and Miss Granger to be in there?" Severus asked.

"Yes I do they didn't broad the train and they were both suppose to be heading home this Christmas." Minerva replied.

"Have you tried apparating into the dorm?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes but I can't get in, there some kind of shield that isn't letting anything in or out."

"Well it seems we have a dilemma. Let's get some tea and discuss our options." Dumbledore said conjured some chairs and both the professors sat. "Probably a strong cup for Minerva I would say."

* * *

Hermione strolled down the stairs towards the fridge. She had been in her room for at least 8 hours and she was starving. The fridge produced roast chicken and vegetables for her dinner. She sat down quietly. It was hotter down her than she remembered. She pulled her sleeves up and rolled her jeans to just below her knee. Hermione sat down at the table and ate her meal in silence. Her eyes wandering over the room, her eyes caught a letter on the coffee table between the two couches. She pushed herself out of her chair and walked over to the coffee table, grabbing the letter and opened it. She read quickly and then dropped the letter back onto the table.

"DRACO!" She screamed. Hermione heard bustling of movement and the blonde haired boy appeared moments later on the stairs, his chest bare and pulling on his denim jeans.

"What is it?" He asked panting and buttoning his jeans. Hermione caught a quick peak at black silk boxers and blushed. "Fuck it is hot down here." He swore. Hermione stood up and handed the letter over to him before swishing her wand and the plate disappeared. Draco look at the letter and then at her. The letter read;

_H and D_

_Welcome, I hope your enjoying your entrapment. You would have notice that you can't get out. The portrait that opens your door has been removed and slashed. Meaning you're unable to leave. There is also a large powerful protective shield around your dorm, not letting anything in or out. You are probably noticing now that it is getting warm in your common room. It will spread through the whole dorm eventually so you won't be able to escape it in your rooms soon. I will be seeing you soon._

_Your Keeper._

"Why the hell would anyone do this?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione said quietly. "But I am going to get changed before this heat becomes unbearable." Hermione laughed at her words. She walked past Draco.

"Hermione?" he said swiveling his head. She looked back at him. "I am sorry." She just nodded and walked away. Draco sighed.

"I have a game we could play. Give me two seconds and I'll be back down." She said running up the stairs.

* * *

"I believe your letting me win Draco Malfoy." Hermione exclaimed. Draco gasped and put a hand of his mouth.

"Never." He said. Hermione laughed and began shuffling the cards again. They were playing snap, yet they had changed the rules slightly. The person that lost had to shed a piece of clothing, so after going back to there rooms and putting on the most clothing they could in the heat they started to play. They sat across from each other, the coffee table between them. Two half drunk glasses of water sat on the table. Draco was down to two tops, jeans and socks. However Hermione was sitting in shoes and socks, shorts, 3 tops and a jumper that she had unzipped.

"You just want to see me pass out in this heat," she said wiping her brow and taking a sip of water. Draco took the pack of cards and dealt them.

"Possibly." He said smirking. He smacked down the first card and Hermione followed suit.

After another 40 minutes, Hermione was down to shorts, top and obviously her undergarments. Draco was sitting in front of her in only boxers and a t-shirt.

"Snap!" Draco yelled as his hand hit the deck of cards. Hermione banged the table with her fist.

"No fair." She growled.

"Off it comes, Little Miss." Hermione sighed and tugged off her top, revealing her black bra with red lace. Draco growled causing her to blush. "Please tell me they come with matching underwear. Hermione winked and Draco just smirked. Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail and rubbed the sweat from her neck and collarbone. Hermione closed her eyes and leant her head onto the couch behind her. She grabbed her glass of her water, dipping two fingers in and ran them along her neck and chest. Draco watch hungrily as a slow drop of water slipped down in between her plump breasts, which heaved from her bra. Draco gulped hard and looked down at the table. The next thing he knew icy cold water was slipping down from his head. He hissed at the sudden coldness. He looked up, Hermione sat smiling, suppressing laughter. He reached for his glass and threw the water at her. It hit her square in the face. She wiped her hands over her face and looked at Draco.

Hermione lunged across the table at him hands reached out for his throat. Draco was took quick for her. He pulled her towards him and rolled her to the floor, him onto top of her. He swished is wand and the table disappeared. Draco looked down at Hermione. Her chest covered in water droplets. He leant down a licked them up slowly. Hermione bucked her hips to toss him off but he stayed put. She gasped as she felt his erection through his boxers. He trailed kisses up her neck finding her mouth. Draco encased his mouth over hers and she moaned into his mouth. Hermione reached for his top, pulling it up. Draco rose and pulled the top off before tossing it aside. He kissed her again, Hermione running her hands over toned chest. Draco kissed her neck, leaving marks every so often. He kissed the tops of her breasts, not taking them from there red and black confines yet. He kissed down her flat stomach, till her got to the rim of her shorts. He tugged at the cotton material, raised her hips and he pulled her off, down to her ankles. She flicked them off with her feet and thrust her hips into Draco. Draco smirked at the red and black underwear she wore. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over. Smirking she kissed Draco's neck and she pushed down with her hips, into his engorged erection. He groaned. She kissed down his chest, licking and sucking on his nipples, making him groan more. She wriggled over his erection and sat further down on his knees. Draco's eyes widen. Hermione pulled the silk boxers down and off. She leant forward and clasped Draco's hard member.

"Please Little Miss, please don't tease me." Draco pleaded as Hermione breathed down onto him. She smirked wickedly and licked the tip of his cock. Contemplating whether to put him out of his misery or not.

**A/N: That's it for now….ahaha..shall be continued soon..i am loving writing the end of this story…only a couple of chapters to go..tear..till next time xoxo**


	18. Sweetest Thing

**Disclaimer- **It's nearly over and I am still yet to own Harry Potter.

Recap-Draco's eyes widen. Hermione pulled the silk boxers down and off. She leant forward and clasped Draco's hard member.

"_Please Little Miss, please don't tease me." Draco pleaded as Hermione breathed down onto him. She smirked wickedly and licked the tip of his cock. Contemplating whether to put him out of his misery or not._

Sweetest Thing 

Hermione decided she would, put him out of his misery that it is. She lowered her mouth slowly, teasing Draco further. Hermione lick the tip of his cock again, swirling her tongue around it before she encased her mouth over it. She moved up and down slowly, sucking softly. With each rise and fall she sucked harder and moved faster. With one hand she fondled Draco's balls, making him groan throatily.

"Oh Merlin!" he gasped. Hermione giggled sending vibrations down Draco's dick. He groaned again. Draco could fill himself peaking with every movement of Hermione's. He reluctantly pushed Hermione away and she pouted cutely. Draco growled at her and how tempting she was. Hermione took this chance to admired Draco's naked form, her eyes wandered across his slim neck, to his toned abs to his large member. He had a ragged scar of his hip, Hermione moved and placed feather light kisses across it.

"How did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"Don't ruin the mood Little Miss by asking irrelevant questions." Hermione smiled innocently and kissed Draco softly then with more passion. He responded immediately. Draco grabbed Hermione and rolled them over causing her to squeak in surprise. He rolled them over and smirked. Hermione wiggled beneath him. Draco kissed her neck softly causing her to moan and still for a moment.

"Time for these vixen undergarments to come off you I think." He breathed into her neck as he lifted her slightly to unclasp her bra, freeing the soft mounds that were Hermione's breasts. Draco pulled the straps down from her arms as he kissed her neck towards her chest. He kissed the top of the mounds and lifted his head to admire the view. He smirked and licked around Hermione's nipple. She bucked her hips in ecstasy and moaned. Draco took the whole peak into his mouth sucking softly and running his tongue along it in small sharp flicks. He moved other to the other one and teasing it in the same manner.

"Draco.." Hermione whimpered. He looked at her, she pleaded with her eyes for him.

"Say it Hermione. Say you want me. Say you need me." Hermione growled in frustration but shook her head. Draco left her breast and traveled towards her nether regions. He pulled down her panties easily and flung them across the room. He began to lick and suckle, causing to Hermione to moan. He brought her near her peak then stopped.

"Draco, please" Hermione gasped. He shook his head and looked at her with knowing eyes. Hermione sighed defeat. "Please Draco, I want you, I need you." Her voice rose at the end as Draco stuck his tongue in side and sucking of her clit at the same time. Bringing her to an orgasm. She body shook as she screamed out in pleasure. Draco sneered as rose slightly positioning himself in front of her entrance.

Their eyes locked, desire met desire.

"I want you so badly Hermione, please don't stop me now."

"I want you too Draco."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Draco pushed into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Hermione growled in frustration and thrust her hips taking him in faster and slower.

"Not the prissy little virgin, we thought you were huh?" Draco asked. Hermione smirked, one that could top a Malfoy's. Draco pulled out of her and thrust in again. Slow in the beginning, Hermione working in with his rhythm. Their pace became faster and faster as their need became more demanding. Skin smashed together, lips crashed together in a fury of passion. Thrust after thrust, Hermione moaning mixing with Draco's groans. Echoing through the silent dorm.

"Oh Merlin Draco." Hermione panted. He thrust into her again, hitting her G-spot and sending her over the edge. Draco thrust again and reached his climax. Flopping onto Hermione, their skins slippery from sweat both panting loudly.

"Shower?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up and she winked. He smiled. Hermione slid out from beneath Draco and ran up the stairs Draco in hot pursuit.

---

"You are really quite stunning you know?" Draco comment as they sat on Draco's bed eating chocolate, unable to stand the heat downstairs any longer. Hermione looked up at him confused. She sat in a loose singlet and shorts. Her hair was in a loose bun, still wet from their shower moments ago. She looked down at herself and laughed.

"That's the sweetest thing you have said to me." Hermione said smiling and leaning over and kissing him. He smiled and thought how odd this scenario was. He had just slept with Hermione Granger and now they were eating and kissing on his bed.

"I want out of here." Hermione said softly.

"Same but that means going home to Death Eater training." Hermione looked up surprised by his comment.

"I though you wanted to be a Death Eater. You are the infamous Draco Malfoy, next ring hand man of Voldemort."

"Yer well its not all its crack up to be I tell you." Hermione snorted and Draco scowled.

"Could have told you that."

"Shut up" Draco snapped. Hermione raised her hands in defense.

"No need to get nasty." Draco just pouted and mumbled something incoherent. Hermione shook her head and sighed before popping another piece of chocolate into her mouth. She surveyed him again and her eyes focused on his scar again.

"You never told me how you got that?" Hermione said pointing at his scar.

"It really wasn't the time."

"Well you could tell me now." Hermione said happily. Draco moved closer and kissed her neck.

"There are some others I'd like to do." Draco voiced huskily. Hermione shivered and nearly caved to his soft feathery kisses but she pushes him away and looked at him dejectedly.

"Please tell me." Draco looked at her sighed.

"Alright. I was four maybe five I'm not quite sure but that doesn't matter. I had just got this new broom and it went really fast. Well compared to my old one it did…"

"You have a broom at five and it wasn't your first?"

"I started flying when I was three. Anyway I was flying around in our grounds on Malfoy Manor and I decide I want to fly really high so I'm zooming up and up and up little did I know there was a height restriction. I reached it and the broom stopped and I started falling. I pulled the broom up and it slowed but I still hit the ground quite hard. I broke my arm and fractured my hip. The scar is from the impact it split the skin." Hermione nodded and kissed Draco softly.

"Thanks for telling me." Draco just shrugged.

The room turned suddenly ice cold, like the weather outside. Draco looked up at Hermione with confusion in his eyes. She smiled lovingly and got up.

"What can you expect? Lets put some clothes on and go play some more cards downstairs. I'll meet you down there." She kissed him quickly and raced to her room.

---

Hermione bounced down the stairs, a now rare smile planted on her face. She was dressed in jeans and a black hooded jumper on, her hands slipped into the pockets in the front making her delightfully warm. Not watching where she was going, she walked straight into Draco's back.

"Draco, what is Merlin's name are you doing? You have to move so I can get past." Hermione said shoving him slightly but he didn't move. Not even an inch. She tried another tactic, tickling his sides. Nothing, no reaction. "Draco I said move. You're beginning to annoy me." She stood up onto her tiptoes to whisper something in his ears when a something caught her eye. Hermione gasped. As if on cue Draco whipped out his wand facing at the intruder. A silent cloaked figure stood before the couple. Their face hidden by shadow, their hands reached up for the hood pulling it back to reveal…

---

"Someone else is in there." Dumbledore said standing outside the non-enterable wall that lead up to the Head's Dorm.

"How can you tell Albus?" Minerva whispered.

"The shield has weakened allowing someone entrance, most likely the person who placed the spell originally." Albus replied. "If I to break into I shall be weakened to a point where I may not be able to assist Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger. In returning them, I'm going to need both your and Severus's help." Both professors nodded.

"Find a replacement painting, anything will do but large enough to cover the previous entrance. Then once I am inside, the shield will be gone. Place the portrait onto the wall. Minerva you know the incantation to reset the paintings. Do so then enter the dorm." Both professors scurried away, suggesting portraits that could be moved. Dumbledore set back to work on the wall. Hands and wand flying across in smooth, sometimes sharp, strokes. He had to get in, he had to save his favourite students. Time was of the essence.

**A/N- I am so sorry. I have had a hectic past couple of weeks, schools back and its work work work. I am really sorry this chapter is short. I was the only one I haven't written ahead so hopefully the next few will be up sooner. There will probably be only 2 or 3 chapters left I'm not so sure. I have written the last chapter. It is short but it's the last one it is allowed to be. Depending on the lengths of the next chapters I write I might just put them together for a massive near final chapter. Tell me what you think, two moderate chapters or one massive one before the final one. Reviews are always welcome. Oopsie xxx**


	19. When It All Falls Apart

**Disclaimer-** I have written letters, called agents, emailed, faxed and yet I still do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: SORRY!! I know this is a very delayed chapter, I have just not found the motivation to write, how terrible of me! But here is the belated chapter.**

_Recap- "Find a replacement painting, anything will do but large enough to cover the previous entrance. Then once I am inside, the shield will be gone. Place the portrait onto the wall. Minerva you know the incantation to reset the paintings. Do so then enter the dorm." Both professors scurried away, suggesting portraits that could be moved. Dumbledore set back to work on the wall. Hands and wand flying across in smooth, sometimes sharp, strokes. He had to get in, he had to save his __favourite__ students. Time was of the essence._

**When It All Falls Apart**

_To reveal…_bright auburn hair.

"Ginny?!" Hermione exclaimed, then sighed relieved. "Oh thank God. How did you get in here? You have to help us, we are trapped." Hermione then smiled at her friend and then went to step past Draco. Draco stuck his arm out and her barred her from going to Ginny. Hermione's brow crinkled in confusion, she turned to Draco and gave him a quizzical look.

"I know you are trapped _Hermione_." Ginny hissed. Hermione swung her head around and stared in disbelief at the malice in Ginny's words. Ginny stared back with a look of hatred and disgust. "I know very well. I've been watching. Watching you do all you dirty little deeds with this egotistical, deceitful bastard." Draco tensed and Hermione eyes bulged. "First his father and now him." Hermione paled. "You-flithy-dirty-mudblood-slut." Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. No one knew of the summer, only Lupin and some other high members of the Order. Draco's arm fell from the wall and he collapsed onto the opposite, shock washed over him. Hermione stepped past him and laughed. A cold, spine tingling near psychotic laugh.

"You know _nothing_." Hermione hissed. "Nothing about what happened in the summer. Nothing about the nightmares I had to live through. Why did you do this? How did you do this? You're smart Ginny but not that smart and powerful. I was suppose to be one of your friends. How could you do this to me?" Hermione begged, tears running down her face. "Don't ruin this!" She turned to Draco, pointing at him then back at her, to indicate them both. "I love him. Don't you ruin my happiness! " Hermione yelled at her. Ginny just stared at her and laughed.

"Love him?" she laughed harder, even clutching her side and she bent over. Ginny straightened quickly. "LOVE HIM!" she yelled. "How can you love a man that is the spawn of the thing you so ruthless through yourself at?"

"How dare you? If YOU knew anything, you would have known I had no other choice." Ginny snorted loudly at Hermione's comment.

"You always had a choice Hermione. You could just never see past yourself. You wanted to prove your worth to the Order. That you could be a spy and that you were beautiful and sexy enough to bring even Lucias Malfoy to his knees. Is that it? Is that why you choose to do your mission?" Ginny spat.

"NO! I did it because I was the only one for the job. No one could have done it except me."

"I COULD HAVE! I was good enough but no Ginny Weasley is always second choice to Hermione-fucking-Granger! Do you know what is like to stand in your shadow? Harry loves you and Ron loves you. Everybody fucking loves you! They think you are mature and smart but ME! They only see young innocent Ginny Weasley. I COULD have proved my worth, that I'm not just another person to die in this upcoming war. I have value!" Ginny ranted at Hermione, blatant anger in her body language and expression. Hermione stood shock and Draco's mouth hung open.

"What happened in the summer?" asked Draco as he pulled himself up the wall and towards the two girls. Hermione spun on her heels surprised, just remembering he was in the room.

"I am so sorry Draco." Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and sobbed loudly. Draco crinkled his nose and detached her from him.

"I will not forgive you Granger." He hissed and pushed her back forcefully. "I can't believe you would go so low to sleep with my father and then to sleep with me. You really are a disgusting mudblood." He looked over to Ginny. "Now tell me, what happened in the summer?" Ginny opened her mouth to explain but was interrupted.

"I think I can explain better." Came a deep voice. Hermione stepped out from behind Draco's back and gasped. Things couldn't get any worse.

-----

There stood the infamous Lucias Malfoy, the right-hand man to the evilest known overlord of their time. Draco bowed at the sight of his father, Ginny smiled and Hermione wished the floor would split in two and swallow her whole.

"Father." Draco said startled at his sudden appearance. Lucias nodded as an acknowledgment to his son but his gaze immediately fell on the brunette behind him. His eyes took in her body and it had done so many months ago. Hermione noticed and glared at him.

"You have grown thin Miss Granger. It is not very becoming of you. I always liked when you had some curves." He said smirking at her.

"Fuck you Malfoy. Like I'd ever sleep with you willingly and enjoy it. Keep your eyes and hands off my body because I swear if you ever touch me again I'll hex you into the next century."

"My, my Miss Granger you were always feisty." He stepped forward and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before gentle touching her cheek. Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I warned you Lucias." Lucias flew across the classroom and slammed against the wall. He rose quickly and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Impressive, wandless magic. Who taught you that? Lupin? Or was it Albus?" he hissed and Hermione flew across the room and landed the kitchen table breaking it into two.

"Don't touch her again." Hissed Draco stepping between Hermione and his father.

"Ooo Draco. Defending the little mudblood slut. She came to me willingly do you know? Spread her smooth long legs and let me penetrate her tight little center. Did she do that for you too? Did she moan and ask you fuck her harder?" Lucias growled at his son. "I killed her parents too. When I knew she was searching our house while I was 'sleeping'." Draco stood shocked at his fathers at calm exterior. He heard Ginny gasp too. Lucias turned to her. "Don't look so surprised my little pet, if you hadn't told me it never would have happened."

"That wasn't part of the plan." Ginny hissed.

"You told him? It's your fault my parents are dead?" Hermione said pulling herself from the table and stumbling towards Ginny.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me?" Ginny sobbed.

"FORGIVE YOU! How fucking dare you? I would never forgive you. You ruined my life and you are the reasons my parents are dead. I wish you would die Ginny Weasley. I certainly wouldn't miss you." Hermione malicious said to the petite trembling girl in front of her. Ginny looked at Hermione then sobbed into her hands even harder. Hermione just scoffed and turned to Draco.

"Draco please let me explain. I couldn't help falling in love with you. You cared for me without any questions and you were nice for the first time I have ever seen and I just was so confused. Please forgive me, if I knew this was going to happen I would change what I did but I can't. Please look at me." Hermione pleaded to Draco, yet he keep his eyes firmly on the wall in front of him. Hermione sighed dejectedly. "Just know that I...that...I love you. I have said that to anyone before but I'm glad it was you." Hermione stopped tears streaking her face. Draco still refused to look at her even after she had bared her heart to him. Hermione hung her head, the day was just getting better and better.

----

A soft clapping began behind Hermione. It was a mocking degrading clap. One from the man that ruined her life but he would get his. She was determined of it.

"Very nice Miss Granger. Did you practice that in front of the mirror?" Lucias hissed.

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm so sick of you. What was the whole point of locking us in this room anyway?" she asked.

"You see Miss Weasley over here." He turned to the still crying girl. "Shut it you miserable tramp. I'm sick of hearing you cries." Ginny straightened and nodded quickly. Lucias coughed, straightened his robes and began to pace in front of Hermione. "Anyway, Miss Weasley sort me out, much like you did and explain the whole scheme of things to me, about how you were just trying to find information. However as part of our agreement, I was to help her in this way. I have done so in keeping you barred in this room. For her plans after are entirely her own, ones she did not care to share with me."

"What are you plans Weaslette?" Draco asked. Ginny straightened and put a smug grin on.

"I wanted to ruin Hermione. I knew she was falling for you. It was only a matter of time. I figured being in a forced situation would make it more certain. I was right, she slept with you, like the whore she is and now you know all her dirty secrets. She is ruined and utterly alone and miserable. Whether she wants me to die or not I don't care. I got the satisfaction I wanted." Ginny smirked. Hermione stared at her, tears welling up and spilling over her eyes. "I made you remember too, all those dreams, the depression. I spilled a potion into your drink. I purposely bewitched Draco so you would catch us in the hallway while doing patrols. I've been planning this for weeks waiting till you cracked. Everyone is going to know what you did. Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes Granger slept with Lucias Malfoy and then his son. Everyone is going to know you're a slut."

Hermione cracked then. The public shame and humiliation, she couldn't deal with it. Draco didn't love her. She had slept with Voldemort's main minion. She had degraded herself. For what? To help the Order. The Order had ruined her. She was broken and defeat, unloved and dirty. She sobbed and her body shook. Tears flowed endlessly, wetting her cheeks and clothes. Hermione collapsed onto the floor, crawling into a ball. She didn't care about the other three people in the room, she was humiliated enough not to care. The next thing she knew, she was on her bed with Professor McGonagall sitting by her bed watching her.

"Professor?" Hermione croaked. Minerva smiled sadly and pulled the girl towards her.

"I am sorry dear. If I had truly known what was happening that summer I never would have let it happen." Hermione began crying again and the professor just shushed her and smoothed her hair in comfort. "It will be alright."

----

"So what exactly is going on?" Draco Malfoy stated. He sat in front of the Headmasters desk.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"NO I DON"T WANT A FUCKING LEMON DROP!" Draco yelled then regained his composure. "I just learnt a whole lot of sick and twisted stuff and I wanted it explained to me right now. Seeing as you know everything, would you be kind of enough to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Mister Malfoy. Please, control yourself! If you do so I will carefully explain the proceedings of the summer you have now been informed of."

"Firstly what has happened to my father and the Weaslette?" Dumbledore gave Draco a stern look but did not comment.

"Your father has been sent to Azkaban and since we find that Miss Weasley is still to young to face the horrors of the place she has been sent home. Where I'm sure she will wish she were sent to Azkaban. I shall begin now if you like?" Draco nodded and eased back into his chair.

"During the final term of last year the Order was presented with some information that your father had some important information of his own keep in his house. Our first call of action was too strike with a large attack yet they have began the war and we really didn't feel that necessary to begin. Evidently a Plan B had to be found.."

Dumbledore explained the whole operation to Malfoy. What they found and why it was necessary for Hermione to do what she did. It was the only way at the time.

Draco sat in silence after Dumbledore had finished explaining. She had done what she had done because she need too. The woman he loved was not dirty or disgusting, she was selfless and truly loyal to her cause. She had sacrificed herself and her dignity to help the greater good. How could he not love her! Draco sat bolt upright. He loved Hermione Granger. He had to speak to her now!

"I have to go professor its urgent." Draco mumbled as he bolted out the door. Dumbledore watched him go and smiled sadly. He was going to miss his chance if he didn't hurry.

----

Draco sprinted down the halls to the Heads Dorm, praying Hermione was still sleeping like they had left her hours ago. He burst into the dorm.

"HERMIONE! I need to talk to you. Are you in here? HERMIONE!" he yelled again bounding up the stairs two at a time. He burst into her room empty, he sprinted further up the stairs to his. He pushed the door open forcefully causing it to slam on the back wall. He panted loudly as his eyes quickly scanned the room. His eyes caught something on the bed. There was time.

---

**A/N: Ok don't kill me so it wasn't the greatest chapter ever and it wasn't as long as I said it would be but hey apparently it wasn't supposed to be as long as I predicted. I have already written the end so depending on how many reviews I get, the closer it is to publication. Ta ta.**


	20. Always In Love With You

**Disclaimer- **Even in the end I do not own anything.

**A/N: This is it guys the end. Thank you kindly for your reviews, I really appreciated them all and they are mostly what keep me writing this story. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_sass1234_** for writing me the nicest review. Thank you. For the last time, on with the story…**

**Always In Love With You**

_Dear Draco,_

_I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_and sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I am Hermoine Jane Granger. I am a spy. I have been broken. I have done things I am not proud of. I have killed. I have lied. I have done my job. You know why I am writing this letter. You know why we can't be together. You know why I have to do this. It's not simple anymore Draco. It's not complicated either. It is what has to happen. Thank you and goodbye._

_Always in love with you,_

_Hermoine Granger_

Draco slumped onto the end of his bed. Memories flashed through his mind. He rested his head in his hand as the letter floated to the floor. He was in love with her and she didn't even know. Draco Xavier Malfoy was in love with Hermione Jane Granger. AND SHE DIDN"T EVEN KNOW. He didn't care about anything else, it was all in the past. Draco stood up furious. This couldn't be happening. His hand made contact with the wall causing it to fracture slightly. He yelped in pain. He couldn't lose her. Where was she? Draco stepped out onto the balcony, in the distance he spotted a lone figure standing by the lake. Not another thought crossed his mind as he sped from his room towards the lake.

----

Hermione stood the lakeshore, staring out yet not really looking. She felt weak, tears ran freely down her cheeks. She could taste the salty water on her lips. Hermione flopped to her knees unable to support her any longer. She pound her fists into the icy ground. She couldn't forgive herself, she had hurt the only man that she had ever loved.

Her enemy, her parents' killer's son, her saviour, her friend, her _lover_.

She had nothing left now. She pulled her wand from her pocket. Hermione twirled it in her fingers feeling it smoothness for the last time.

"Hermione wait!" Screamed a familiar voice. Hermione stood up and spun around. Draco was running towards her. A sob caught in her throat. It was going to be harder now.

----

He watched as she raised her hand, telling him to stop where he was, about 10 meters away from her.

"Don't Hermione." He begged, silent tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. Malfoy's don't cry, definitely not over women. Nor do they beg. Something has changed.

"Good-bye Draco." Hermione said softly, she smiled weakly, then her face went blank.

'Don't do this, please. I.." He paused bowing his head. Hermione just stood there emotionless. "I..I love you." He whispered. He looked up with expecting eyes.

Hermione was gone.

A single red rose lay on the white ground.

Draco walked closer. The rose was bleeding, staining the white surface below. He bent down and kissed the petals softly.

"Good-bye Hermione. I'll always love you." He said raspy before turning around and walking back to the castle.

The rose turned to ash and was swept away in the breeze but the striking red bloodstain remained.

The End.


	21. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL**

Is Hermione really dead? Or is Draco seeing things? He could swear he recognized the petite brunette but she had a child. Hermione never had a child. Hermione was dead. Or so he thought.

I have decided to write a sequel for my story 'Always In Love With You'. When exactly will it be shown I am unsure. The first chapter is still being written but I however can give you a little sneak peak of what is too come.

I hope will enjoy it.

"Ila! Ila stop!" shouted a woman. A small child ran past the café Draco sat in catching his attention for the paper he was reading. Her blonde hair nearly white in the sun sat in a bob on her shoulders, she had a blue sundress on with white sandals. She was giggling like mad, thinking this was all a game. Her mother, he presumed, ran past just as quickly. She had brown hair lightened by the sun, dark blue denim jeans on and pink blouse. Draco watched her run transfixed by the woman that reminded him so much of another. He bowed his head again, that was over 5 years ago, time to stop remembering.

So there you go hoped you liked that little introduction. Heads up for the first chapter, it will most likely be coming out in September. Also if anyone would liek put any input into the next story i.e plot lines or the title of the story. I have ideas but I am welcome to any of yours.


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sequel posted **NOW**

For all those that loved this story continue the journey with _Forever and Always._

I do apologies for the extremely long delay.

Oopsiedaisy1


End file.
